Himitsu Koibito
by Freederth
Summary: [LysergxJeanne] Ha pasado el tiempo mientras se espera la reanudación del torneo... y Lyserg ahora está en el estado en el que no puede dejar de mirar a La Doncella, sabe que es incorrecto, pero es un sentimiento que no puede y no sabe reprimir.
1. Secret Lovers 1: Traspasar una relacion

Well, Well, mi primer fic de Aman King que escribo, aunque he hecho doujinshis. No sé si hay más LysergxJeanne, pero sé que es una pareja poco usual a pesar de la cercanía de los personajes, hasta me atrevo a decir que es más común LysergxMarco que LxJ.

Nombre: Amantes Secretos

Rating: Mature por Lemon

Ahí les va...

DEDICADO: Valentina Concha, Rocío Toledo, Camila Escobar, Francisca -la pervo- y Elizabeth.

Amantes Secretos 1: Traspasando los Límites de Amo-Esclavo

'_Es tarde'_

Estoy acostado mientras el tiempo pasa, está nevando de nuevo; desde que vi a Hao hacer camino entre la tormenta de nieve que odio momentos como estos.

Quizás hayan suspendido el torneo de Shamanes hasta nuevo aviso y se haya cumplido mi más profundo deseo de la inexistencia de Hao, pero no por ello dejé de ser un Soldado X. Por ende, en días así -cuando me siento triste o cabizbajo- recurro a hablar con la doncella de Hierro.

- Oujou-sama (doncella) –llamé su nombre intentando evitar el Keigo, aun cuando se me saliera por sí solo- necesito oír su voz, esta nevazón me tiene nervioso.

- ¿Lyserg? –llamó la hermosa virgen con naturalidad- ¿Por qué te atormenta la nieve?

- Sólo es una mala vivencia –respondo con cara larga.

- Ya veo.

Repentinamente, se queda silencioso y oigo el sonido de La Doncella de Hierro abriéndose, ahí está frente a mí la mujer más pura y hermosa que en mi vida había conocido. Sus recién hechas heridas aún sangraban y, aún así, su gentil mirada y tacto se dirigían a mi cara.

- Doncella –digo un poco nervioso- no creo que deba tocarme.

- ¿Qué es eso de llamarme doncella como a una extraña? –por primera vez ese día veo su preciosa sonrisa, sólo le veía sonreír cuando estábamos juntos.

- ¿Eh? Supongo que la costumbre –me disculpo con torpeza, a decir verdad, ella es una de las pocas mujeres con las que he hablado.

- Ya terminó el torneo de Shamanes –agrega La Doncella- deja el Keigo y de llamarme 'Doncella', que sea Jeanne o si prefieres decir 'Doncella', que sea 'Doncella Jeanne'.

Me quedo parado en ese mismo punto con mis manos en su lugar, La Doncella Jeanne se me acerca lo suficiente y me abraza con suavidad. Luego me regala un beso en la mejilla, a lo que yo respondo con una amplia sonrisa que se estampa en mi cara.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, verdad? –sonríe, estaba acostumbrada ya a mi presencia y de ahí quizás esa familiaridad al hablar y actuar.

- Sí –digo antes de estrecharle entre mis brazos con fuerzas- ciertamente, sus palabras y labios me alivian más de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Lyserg! –exclama Marco desde una esquina de la habitación- ven un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

Me separé de La Doncella Jeanne y fui con Marco, quien abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Cuando entró, me miró con cara de enojo y luego me golpeó con fuerzas el estómago, haciendo que botara un poco de sangre por la boca.

- ¿Te lo había dicho verdad? –me reprochaba el líder- no toques a La Doncella.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunté con inocencia- ¿no eres tú quien dice que hay que amar a La Doncella por sobre todo?

- Estúpido, ¿no entiendes? –nuevamente me llevé un golpe, solo que esta vez fue en la cara y me hizo sangrar bastante- ¡no digas indecencias! Si le pones un dedo encima otra vez, ya vas a ver.

Me levanté con dolor apenas Marco se fue, mis labios me dolían un montón, en ese instante me llamó La Doncella.

- ¡Lyserg! –me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que casi me asusté- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?

- Allá voy –respondí y me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella.

Al principio evité la mirada de La Doncella, pero me duró hasta que ésta tomó mi rostro entre sus finas manos y vio la sangre que brotaba de mi boca.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Lyserg? ¿No me digas que Marco? –exclamó con desesperación.

- No te preocupes, sólo me golpeé accidentalmente –mentí sonriendo.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea –tomó mi brazo con fuerza- tengo que curarte esa herida.

Aparté sus manos de mí, volteé hasta quedar de espaldad a ella y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

- No me toques con tanta libertad –tuve que fingir, pus sabía que Marco miraba en todo momento.

No podía evitar mis sentimientos hacia La Doncella Jeanne, por ella habría sido capaz de entrar a La Doncella de Hierro y sangrado un río entero, ¿de verdad era tan malo amar a alguien? ¿Por qué me prohibía Marco amar a La Doncella Jeanne? No soy una maquina, es imposible reprimir estos sentimientos, soy un hombre después de todo, sólo eso.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando, de repente, abren la puerta: era La Doncella Jeanne, pero no levanté la cabeza, ya que me encontraba adormilado.

- ¿Qué pasa Lyserg? –preguntó con preocupación- ¿necesitas que te haga sentir mejor?

- ¿Y cómo pretender hacer eso?

- Así –si inclinó sobre mi cama y besó mis labios con suavidad, casi sin tocarlos.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste...? –titubeé.

- Marco ha estado conmigo toda la vida –respondió con firmeza sin perder su atrapante feminidad.

Me puse pálido imaginando a Marco besando a La Doncella Jeanne, así que no me contuve y le besé con fuerzas, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, al sentir el contacto de nuestras lenguas, se estremeció un poco y se terminó alejando de mí.

- ¿Sabe Doncella Jeanne? –pregunté- esto no es correcto, mejor váyase a dormir.

- ¿Qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es?

- No lo sé –respondí entrecortado, debido a la confusión que provocó la pregunta- simplemente cumplo órdenes.

La Doncella Jeanne simplemente volteó y cerró la puerta con brusquedad al salir, en ese mismo momento, volvió a mí esa frase que había mencionado "_Marco ha estado conmigo toda la vida" _me ofusqué, ¿acaso no era él quién decía –a los miembros de los Soldados X- que no debíamos tocar a La Doncella Jeanne? Entonces, ¿qué hacía él con ella?

Corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí deprisa y busqué con mis ojos a La Doncella Jeanne, justo a tiempo le avisté.

- ¡Doncella Jeanne! –llamé con cautela, sabía que si Marco nos encontraba a estas horas, era probable que le sellara para siempre en esa Doncella de Hierro.

- ¿Lyserg? –volteó a mirarme- ¿qué pasa ahora?

- Mira fijamente mi mano izquierda.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mano obedientemente, no dudó ni un solo segundo. Con mi mano derecha –en cambio-, rodeé su cadera y la metí debajo de su blusa, la moví un poco tocando su espalda y las heridas que ahí aún se encontraban.

- ¿Sientes mi mano derecha? –pregunté sonrojándome un poco mientras le tocaba- ¿o estás demasiado concentrada mirando la otra mano?

- Claro que la siento –asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro- sería imposible para mí no reconocer tus manos.

- Entonces, ven –me alejé un poco y tomé su mano con la mía, entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con suavidad y lentitud- Entra.

- ¿Qué pasó que actúas así repentinamente? –preguntó Jeanne con su rostro lleno de duda- recién me dijiste que me fuera.

- ¿Cuál es... –vacilé- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Marco?

- Ninguna en especial... ¡espera! –exclamó Jeanne- ¿no me digas que estás celoso?

- Para nada, sólo tengo curiosidad –sonreí de forma maléfica- ¿Qué significa 'nada en especial' para ti? ¿Acaso te ha hecho cosas obscenas?

- ¿Obscenas? –preguntó- ¿en qué sentido?

- Por ejemplo... –dejé inconclusa la oración.

Empujé a Jeanne sobre mi cama, rebotó con suavidad y sus ojos reflejaban cierta curiosidad _"eres realmente inocente, mi querida Doncella Jeanne" _pensé. Me quité la capa blanca del uniforme y luego desabotoné la camisa que llevaba debajo, sin molestarme en quitar la corbata. Subí a la cama y avancé con lentitud hacia la dirección de la doncella, arrodillado. Ella estaba acostada sin moverse, la corbata que llevaba puesta me la solté y la utilicé para amarrar sus –brazos y- manos.

Avancé sobre ella y –evitando sus labios- besé su mejilla, luego mis labios se dirigieron hasta sus orejas y mordí el lóbulo de éstas. Intentó gemir, pero mi mano asfixió su erótica voz.

Bajé poco a poco mis labios, los llevé hasta su cuello y succioné hasta que quedara una marca. Miré su pecho _"Aún lleva toda su ropa puesta" _pensé.

Abría sin precaución su blusa, me quedé mirando fijamente su cuerpo por un instante, era un momento que había anhelado en mis más obscuros sueños. Mis labios no siguieron mis órdenes y comenzaron a besar a Jeanne de forma peligrosa: con fuerzas besaba sus pequeños y pálidos labios, mi lengua entraba y salía de forma salvaje en su boca, sin siquiera importarme si mordía o hería sus finos labios.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y luego se dirigieron hasta su pecho.

- ¿Alguna vez hizo algo como esto? –pregunté con una expresión entre triste y de enojo.

Utilizando mis rodillas, separé sus piernas y usé mis manos para sujetar sus brazos. Saqué una de mis manos de sobre sus brazos y la dirigí hasta su espalda, buscando el sujetador.

Apenas lo encontré, lo solté y luego regresé a su lugar mi mano. Usando mi boca moví la parte del sujetador que cubría sus pechos, quedaron descubiertos, nuevamente me detuve a mirarle. Comencé a lamer sus bustos con suavidad, haciendo círculos alrededor de sus pezones hasta agobiarme, recordé que tenía a mano una toalla; la utilicé para que nadie oyera sus gemidos metiéndolo en su boca: Si gemía y era oída, sería la última vez que le tocara.

Miré con intriga sus pezones que se endurecían poco a poco, metí uno de ellos en mi boca y comencé a apretarlo entre mis labios, con libertad mordía sus pezones y pechos, eran tan suaves que estaba embobado hasta el punto que no me detendría incluso si lloraba.

- ¿Alguna vez hizo algo como esto? –repetí la pregunta hirviendo de calor.

Movió la cabeza en signo de negación y por lo tanto, no pasaba nada si seguía y le hacía mía, pero prefería dejarle ir por hoy.

Saqué la toalla de su boca por completo y solté sus brazos lentamente, no se movía ni reaccionaba aún.

- ¿Quieres que siga? –pregunté,

- No me importa –dijo intentando parecer serena sin resultado.

- El que hayas reaccionado ante mi cuerpo, es una prueba de que eres humana y no una deidad- comencé- por eso... desde ahora cuando hablemos los dos, serás Jeanne para mí, sólo una chica.

- ¿Lyserg? –llamó la joven Doncella- ¿por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿No habías dicho que esto no era correcto?

- La verdad es que me perturbaban las cosas que pudiste haber hecho con el líder -respondí con sinceridad, sonrojándome un poco- Pero bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ve a tu habitación, entra a La Doncella de Hierro y duérmete.

Besé suavemente su frente y la despaché, devolviéndole sus vestiduras; cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé apoyado contra ella un rato: mi corazón latía con fuerzas, pareciendo querer salirse de mi pecho rápidamente.

No latió mientas le tocaba y/o besaba, sino que ahora, después de haber hecho todo eso sin preguntarle a Jeanne. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirarle mañana?

.F

.I

.N

.D

.E

.L

.C

.A

.P

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 DE ESTE LEMON JeannexLyserg.

Qué les pareció ese Lemon sugestivo? Aún no se van a Lemon de lleno, pero algo es algo por ahora.

El próximo capítulo promete traer más romance; más conflictos entre Lyserg y Marco, quienes lucharán por ver quién merece poseer a Jeanne; más lenguas () jugando a la tiña y bailando; y por supuesto, más Lemon sugestivo: Quizás hasta haga un Lemon completito! o .

Next chap:

Se abrió La Doncella de Hierro y salió más ensangrentada que de costumbre nuestra virgen Jeanne. Al salir, cayó al suelo dejando un charco de sangre en su lugar. Era bastante extraño, ya que –normalmente- sus heridas desaparecían al salir de su prisión de Hierro.

- Doncella! –grité con desesperación- ¿qué le sucedió?

- Tuve un sueño...

jojo... cómo suena? ;-p ahí tienen pervertidillos que me leyeron: OS AMO!


	2. Secret Lovers 2: Entrega

Aquí les va otro excitante capítulo de Himitsu Koibito, gracias por empezar a leer este fanfic.

**Les confesaré por qué siempre que hago fics rated M se parecen de cierta forma las escenas LEMON... bueno –¿me atrevo a decirlo?- es que, sufro de Lolicon y eso hace que los hombres parezcan Sadomasoquistas, mientras que las chicas se ven inocentes . **

**Okaless, ahí les van!**

**Nuevamente Saludos a: Valentina Concha y Rocío Toledo que fueron las primeras en dejarme reviews y para aclarar a Rocío, va esa explicación del Lolicon (Lolita Complex).**

Amantes Secretos 2: Entrega

Me levanté a la hora de siempre, fui el primero en darme la ducha: por ende, tuve la oportunidad que se da cada mil, de lavarme el pelo con toda la calma del mundo. Era día de afeitarse y ya que detestaba la barba –o el bigote- lo hice de forma meticulosa.

Cada año nuevo, pedía que se reanudara el torneo de Shamanes y, aún así, parecía que el deseo de Los Grandes Espíritus era lo contrario. Estaba cerca de cumplir mis dieciocho años y aún anhelaba volver a encontrarme con mis amigos, como dicen los viejos leones: 'los tiempos pasados siempre fueron mejores'.

Comimos el desayuno todos juntos, Marco parecía actuar de forma normal, por lo que supuse que no sospechaba siquiera de las cosas que hice con Jeanne anoche. O por lo menos hasta ahora.

- Doncella –llamó el líder- solicito su presencia.

Se abrió La Doncella de Hierro y apareció más ensangrentada que de costumbre nuestra virgen Jeanne. Al salir, cayó al suelo dejando un charco de sangre en su lugar. Era bastante extraño, ya que –normalmente- sus heridas desaparecían al salir de su prisión de Hierro.

- ¡Doncella! –grité con desesperación- ¿qué le sucedió?

- Tuve un sueño –mintió Jeanne de forma evidente- no pude dormir, ni mucho menos concentrarme en curar mis heridas.

- ¿Y aún no puedes utilizar tus poderes de curación? –pregunté preocupadísimo, a lo que Jeanne respondió con una sutil negación moviendo su cabeza- ¡Líder!

- ¿Qué quieres Lyserg? – respondió a mi llamado el líder.

- ¿Me permite curarle? –Marco reaccionó de forma iracunda, pero no desistí- por favor líder ¡Confíe en mí!

Marco me miró a los ojos por unos instantes con seriedad y luego asintió con la cabeza. Levanté a Jeanne del suelo y le hice la señal a uno de los soldados, de acompañarme.  
Caminé hasta el baño, donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Le dejé sobre una camilla que ahí habíamos puesto en caso de tener que hacer una curación.

- Cuando duerma, se debe concentrar, Doncella –nuestro compañero alentó a Jeanne.

- Tiene razón, Doncella Jeanne –agregué- no queremos verle así de herida.

- Voy a intentarlo con más fuerzas desde hoy.

Cogí un vendaje y se lo puse en el brazo, haciendo círculos hasta llegar al hombro, ahí me detuve.

- Doncella Jeanne –llamé- Va a tener que sacarse la blusa, sino, no podré vendar su pecho.

- Está bien, total, el sujetador cubre todo.

_And so it is just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_most of the time_

_And so it is the shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

Nuestro compañero se sonrojó un poco, pareció comprender el mensaje oculto en la respuesta de Jeanne y volteó rápidamente. Yo sólo me limité a quitarle la blusa a La Doncella sin rechistar, al ver sus heridas, no pude contenerme y lamí sangre seca que alguna vez había brotado desde el cuerpo de la chica. Sonrió en respuesta con la cara roja; en ese instante, volví en mí y seguí vendando su pecho hasta finalizar, para acabar vendando el brazo restante.

- ¿Ahí? –pregunté al compañero llamado Phinx- porque es lo mejor que puedo hacerlo.

- Te ha quedado bien Lyserg-sama –Phinx respondió- creo que en una hora más podremos sacárselas, ya que, su poder de curación cicatrizará todas las heridas antes de que lo imaginemos.

- Tienes razón Phinx –asentí- gracias por tu ayuda, ya puedes marcharte.

- ¿Y que hará? –me preguntó el compañero.

- Llevaré a La Doncella hasta sus aposentos –respondí- no te preocupes.

Dichas las últimas palabras, Phinx se marchó. Me senté al lado de la camilla donde estaba Jeanne.

- Perdóname Jeanne –dije con todo mi corazón- ¿por "lo de anoche" fue que no te pudiste concentrar?

- Ciertamente no pude dormir –Jeanne respondió, haciendo que volteara a mirarle apenas terminara de hablar- tenía mi cabeza lleno de pensamientos acerca de lo de anoche, no dormí y aun así...

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

- 'Aun así' ¿qué? –pregunté acercándome poco a poco.

- Aun así me habría gustado que siguieras.

- Hoy ve a mi habitación a la hora que se apagan las luces –comencé- antes de ir, recuerda que nadie deber verte.

- ¿Y cómo podré saber que nadie me ve?

- Morphin te irá a buscar, ¿vale? –toqué la cabeza de Jeanne suavemente- usando la radioesficia es casi imposible que te descubran.

Rodeé todo el cuerpo de La Doncella y le comencé a besar, le devoraba los labios, no quería detenerme.

- Para, Lyserg –eso fue lo único que me hizo reaccionar- si no regresamos rápidamente, Marco sospechará.

Levanté a Jeanne usando mis fuerzas y caminé hasta su habitación, no había cama, ni nada, sólo la puerta y La Doncella de Hierro, Marco esperaba ahí.

- Está bien, Lyserg –dijo Marco- gracias por traerle, ahora yo me encargo.

- Por favor, Líder –supliqué. Intentando sonar convincente- deje que me quede, estoy realmente preocupado por La Doncella.

- No, será mejor que no –respondió secante.

- Pero, líder...

- Ya dije que ¡no! –terminó exclamando Marco, todo indicaba que quería estar a solas con Jeanne- Lo siento, no quise gritarte.

- Está bien –sonreí dándome cuenta de lo que tramaba Marco- pero cualquiera diría que quiere estar a solas con La Doncella, aun que no es el caso ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no –era notorio el nerviosismo en los ojos de Marco.

- ¿Para qué querría estar a solas con ella? –pregunté sarcástico- sería ilógico.

- Claro, lo que pasa es que me molesta ese tono suplicante que utilizas cuando quieres conseguir algo- _'sí, claro'_ pensé mientras Marco se excusaba.

- Bueno me voy, ya que quieres estar a solas con Jea--- La Doncella.

Caminé por el pasillo, y volteé a ver como Marco cerraba la puerta, –oí la cerradura- me frustré cuando supe que no pude hacer nada por Jeanne, ahora, seguramente el líder estaría divirtiéndose con mi Doncella.

Caminé silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Jeanne, oí un suave gemido, silenciado por una mano _'¿por qué él sí podía tocar a Jeanne tranquilamente?' 'Recordé algo' _pensé y golpeé la puerta.

_And so it is just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is the colder water_

_The Blower's Daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

- ¡Líder! –llamé interrumpiéndoles- abra, se me quedó algo adentro ¿o prefiere que entre?

- No, no entres, de inmediato abro –sentí como mi corazón era pulverizado al oír la confirmación de todas mis dudas acerca de la forma de actuar con Jeanne.

Demoró más que "de inmediato", pero finalmente abrió la puerta- Pasa, Lyserg.

Entré y vi como todo parecía normal, a excepción del rostro de Jeanne, que parecía triste y avergonzada, recogí el objeto que había dejado olvidado sobre el velador que estaba al lado de la cama, donde se hallaba tendida Jeanne. En su lugar dejé un collar que solía unas mi madre cuando aún vivía. Volví mi mirada hacia Jeanne, quien no dejaba de evitar mis ojos.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Ojou-sama? –pregunté usando Keigo, ya que Marco estaba presente.

- Nada, ¿por? –respondió Jeanne con nerviosismo.

- Es que me dio la impresión de que estaba evitando mirarme.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta y cuando Marco cerró, esperé nuevamente unos instantes para volver a golpear, no quería que Marco la tocara ni un sólo segundo: no lo podía soportar. El sólo pensar a Marco junto a Jeanne, tocándole, cogiéndole entre sus brazos, me ponía... no lo sé, simplemente me deban ganas de vomitar aun cuando fuera mi imaginación.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLUEGOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLUEGOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLUEGORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLUEGOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- ¡Líder! –exclamé con fuerzas- ¡tenemos un problema!

Oí un suspiro de derrota y levanté el puño en alto en signo de victoria- ¡Han venido unos Shamanes a atacar! Tenemos que apresurarnos en contraatacar.

- Iremos todos menos tú, Lyserg –respondió Marco saliendo de la habitación y cerrando- tu hada no ha recuperado todos sus poderes, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, Morphin aún no se recupera del todo –dije sonriendo.

- Ni modo –suspiró nuevamente Marco- tendrás que cuidar tú de La Doncella, pero...

- ¿Sí? –pregunté deduciendo la condición.

- Si le haces algo lo sabré de inmediato –me miró a los ojos con austeridad- ¿entendido?

- Entendido, líder.

Marco salió de la base, quedándonos solos yo y Jeanne, estaba despejado mi camino, hasta que recordé las palabras de Marco. Preferí aguantarme hasta la noche mejor a arruinar mi oportunidad para siempre.

Ahí lentamente la puerta de la habitación, Jeanne estaba tumbada sobre la cama con ojos vendados, me pareció extraño. Poco a poco, me fui acercando a la cama, me arrodillé sobre ésta y avancé hasta quedar sobre Jeanne, toqué sus hombros y acerqué mis manos a su fino rostro.

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

- ¡No me toques Marco! –exclamó- no de nuevo.

No me detuve, mi nombre no era Marco, ese nombre me descontrolaba. Toqué sus vendas, parecía que era hora ya de quitártelas, era increíble el poder de curación que poseía Jeanne. Iba a desarmar la venda que cubría sus ojos, en ese momento, ella tomó mis manos.

- Estas manos –dijo- no son de Marco: son más gentiles, parecen cálidas.

No hable, ella fue la que –al fin y al cabo- había dicho reconocer mis manos.

- ¿Eres tú, Lyserg? –quité la venda y como de costumbre se lanzó sobre mí al ver mi sonrisa.

- No hagas eso Jeanne –la volví a acostar y me senté a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello- las murallas de la habitación tienen ojos; pero bueno, no pasa nada si te quito las vendas.

Le hice la señal para que se sentara y le quité la blusa, busqué el extremo de la venda y empecé a desenrollarla, estaban empapadas en sangre. Partí con el brazo izquierdo, llegando hasta su hombro, siguiendo por su pecho, desnudando su estomago y finalmente quitando la venda del brazo contrario. La volví a vestir y le hice una nueva señal para que se acostara, le tapé y me dormí sentando a su lado. Sentí sus cálidos labios besando mi frente y sus dedos tocando mi cara.

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

- ¡Despierta, Lyserg! –exclamó Marco moviendo mi cuerpo de lado a lado- deje que La Doncella se levante, la estamos esperando para cenar.

- Vamos, Lyserg, despierta dormilón –tocó mi cabeza Jeanne- ¿Piensas dormir todo el día?

- Ya desperté, vaya como fastidian –dije "_las piernas de La Doncella se sentían tan suaves y tibias."_

- Veo que te portaste bien, Lyserg –investigó mi expresión facial- me había asustado por un momento, pero veo que no defraudas mi confianza, Lyserg.

- Claro que no, líder –me levanté con las manos pegadas a mis caderas y luego hice una reverencia- jamás le defraudaría.

- ¿Y qué tal las heridas de La Doncella? –preguntó Marco con un tono irónico- ¿sanaron?

- Como ve, sanaron todos –no me dejé enojar por el sarcasmo mal intencionado de Marco y, al contrario, respondía con lujo de detalles- cicatrizaron todas, el poder de curación de La Doncella es algo asombroso.

- Bien –pareció notar que ya había descifrado la intención oculta- entonces vamos, están esperándonos.

- ¿Acaso pensó que había estado durmiendo todo el rato, líder? –pregunté, sabiendo que eso era lo que había estado insinuado todo el rato.

Marco no respondió al ver fracasado su plan para intentar bajar su moral y/o hacerme parecer un idiota. La Doncella caminó delante de nosotros y –ocasionalmente- volteaba a mirarme con una sonrisa, llegamos al gran comedor común; con el paso del tiempo, se había incrementado el número de Soldados X (Phinx era de los nuevos reclutas), así que se hacían interesantes nuestras cenas: Marco, yo y los soldados que nos acompañaban desde antes del torneo de Shamanes, nos sentábamos en una mesa rectangular; detrás de nosotros estaba la doncella; y frente a nosotros, los aspirantes de rango menor.

Ese día la cena se había sentido increíble dentro de mi boca: el suave sabor del habitual ajo –acompañante de todo lo comestible- me aguaba la boca y el delgado pedazo de filete casi se deshacía sobre mi lengua. _'Qué bien que por fin teníamos un cocinero decente entre los nuevos aspirantes'. _Dejé el servicio sobre la mesa, bebí el agua que me sobró y me retiré, -desde hace poco, el líder había dado la orden a los aspirantes de hacernos reverencia a los soldados de mayor rango, apenas se encontraran con nosotros; ni hablar de si se encontraban con Jeanne. En esos casos, debían arrodillarse ante ella- crucé el comedor; causando gran conmoción, ya que, los aspirantes se levantaron todos y comenzaron a hacer reverencia, les di la señal de seguir con sus alimentos; y me marché, sin notar que la Doncella me siguió.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

Al llegar al pasillo; una hermosa, dulce y no muy aguda voz me llamó _'Jeanne...'_

- Espera, Lyserg –dijo Jeanne colgándose de mi brazo- no te vayas así, preferiría estar contigo y que repitamos lo de ayer, a tener toda esa gente mirándome como si fuera un Dios.

- No comprendes, ¿verdad? –respondí de forma ruda- ¿Te haces la inocente? ¿o simplemente es eso, 'que no entiendes'?

- ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? –exclamó volteando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente- ¡Lyserg!

- Lo de nosotros... –suspiré y luego me enfadé un poco al ver que Jeanne solo reaccionaba como un perrito curioso moviendo la cabeza- ¿Acaso no habías notado que nuestra relación es secreta?

- Ah, eso... –dijo Jeanne como si se tratara de nada- si entiendo que no podemos hacer todo 'eso' con libertad.

- ¿Y no te molesta? –Jeanne movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

- Me gustaría abrazar a Lyserg –dijo en un tono sutil hablando en tercera persona- besarle, tocarle...

- Y a mí, me gustaría hacer mía a La Doncella –susurré- pero no es posible cuando todos miran, debemos reprimir el sentimiento hasta que se haga de noche.

Miré alrededor, comprobando que nadie miraba y ladeé mi cabeza para besar a Jeanne en sus finos y pálidos labios, estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, cuando recordé que nos podían ver. Me aparté rápidamente y le regalé una sonrisa; en respuesta, ella besó mi mejilla.

- Hoy en la noche iré a tu habitación nuevamente –finalizó la conversación de forma definitiva y luego volteó para irse, desapareció detrás de la gran puerta del comedor.

- Te esperaré entonces –dije al vacío y salí por la puerta de la guarida- ¡Salgan! Hace rato ya que siento vuestras presencias.

- Vaya, vaya, si que es listo el chico –reconocí esa voz, volteé, vi frente a mi una bandana con un diseño artesanal y una inconfundible tabla de snow-board… Horo-Horo.

- ¡Vinieron amigos! –exclamé viendo aparecer a Ryu, Ren y Choco-love.

- Obviamente te íbamos a prestar una mano, Lyserg –sonreí de forma amplia al ver aparecer ese pelo castaño rojizo y esa chasquilla sobre su cara- ji, ji, ji, hola amigo.

- ¡Yoh! –estaba emocionadísimo al ver a mis antiguos compañeros de viaje- ¡Vaya! Les pedí que atacaran la base y aceptaron sin preguntar, pero verles es más de lo que pude pedir.

- No vayas a llorar nomás –Ren abrió su boca con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba, luego sonrió.

- ¡Lyserg! –exclamó con lagrimas en los ojos Ryu, lanzándose sobre mí, terminó colgado- Vaya que te haz vuelto guapo Ouji-sama (príncipe).

- Bueno, yo también estoy contento de verte –sonreí al ver a Ryu más viejo y más 'verde'- ¿por qué se quedaron chicos –por cierto-?

- Debíamos devolver a la pájara mensajera –Yoh sacó una jaula y me entregó algo conocido.

- ¡Morphin! –exclamé- te había extrañado.

Cogí la llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y abrí la jaula, liberando la hadita.

- Lyserg –llamó Horo-Horo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Morphin?

- Usando la radioesficia puedo comunicarme con ella –expliqué- estaba un poco agotado ya de hacer réplicas de Morphin usando mi poder espiritual y los cristales; que oportuno, ella me es mucho más útil, ya que le tengo una misión hoy.

- Genial te que seamos útiles –dijo Yoh rascando su cabeza- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos antes de que lleguen tus compañeros de combate.

- Vale –me despedí moviendo mi mano- gracias de nuevo, apenas deje este lugar, iré a visitarles a Japón, e intentaré ir a ver a Fausto en nombre de todos.

- Ya, ya, menos "bla bla"... vamos –dijo Horo-Horo interrumpiendo- vaya que alto que estás, a ver, párate al lado de Ryu.

- ¡Ya basta! –exclamó Ren tirando de Horo-Horo.

- Vasta es la galaxia... –comenzó choco-love- ¡Y el estadio de fútbol!

- Cállense todos y vamos –por primera vez Ryu interfirió, llevándose a todos los chicos- no querremos ser una molestia para Lyserg, ¿verdad?

De verdad ahora me sentía aliviado, ya que había recuperado –por fin- a Morphin, la auténtica Morphin. Ese ángel / hada que era capaz de cambiar de tamaño y de forma. Además, estaba muy contento de haber visto a mis amigos, que poco sabía de ellos _'Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo lo hicieron para llegar tan rápido? Es un misterio...'_ (nota de autora al pie de página).

Miré a mi alrededor, suspiré al pensar que nadie me había descubierto, pero al voltear se me pusieron los pelos de punta al ver a uno de los integrantes de mi generación. Me quedé perplejo y sin palabras para preguntar.

- Eh... –no fue más lo que pude decir con tan poco oxígeno.

- Yo recuerdo a esos tipos! –dijo, golpeando la palma de su mano- Ellos eran... eh...

'_Va a decir que son los que atacaron la base antes, que oyó toda la conversación y que ahora me sacarán a patadas de los Soldados X por tener intenciones distintas'_

- ¿Ellos no eran sus compañeros de viajes antes de unirse a nosotros? –finalizó sus frases con seguridad, haciendo que me sintiera más aliviado aun- ¿verdad? ¿A que sí?

- Sí, vaya que buena memoria tienes –le sonreí, por lo visto no había oído ni una sola palabra acerca del plan- por cierto, ¿cómo te llamabas? Aún no me aprendo todos los nombres.

- Michael, el nombre viene de mi ángel –respondió el integrante experimentado- la mayoría de los Soldados X utilizamos de nombre de pila y clave, el nombre del ángel acompañante que tenemos.

- Entiendo.

- Salvo usted, Marco... –pensó un segundo Michael- y la Doncella, quien posee a Shalóm, bueno, poseía.

- Deberíamos invocar espíritus acompañantes para ella, ya que es extraño, que siendo nuestra líder no tenga ninguno –dije para intentas desviar el tema.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lyserg –respondió de forma coloquial, pareció recordar algo y cambió su expresión- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo por qué te buscaba

- ¿A mí? –pregunté apenas tuve la oportunidad.

- Sí, ¿ves a alguien más? –bromeó irónico y luego se volvió serio nuevamente- Marco quería darte una noticia que, según dijo el, será de tu agrado.

- Genial, iré inmediatamente –respondí, volteando a mirar la caída de la noche.

- Bien, entonces –se despidió- ya finalizada mi tarea, me retiro hacia mis aposentos.

Estaba completamente embobado, nunca antes había visto un atardecer más hermoso y fascinante, realmente el desierto era fabuloso. _'Ojalá Jeanne pudiera verlo' _dije para mí mismo ¿Hace cuánto que no miraba como el Sol cedía su puesto, bajando por entremedio de las arenosas dunas?

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

_my mind...my mind..._

_'Til I find somebody new_

- Ya sé –me paré y volteé hacia la guarida- ¡Doncella! ¿Puede salir por un momento?

Repetí la frase una vez más, en ese instante; me encontré frente a frente con Marco y Jeanne que salían de la base _'¿Qué hace Marco aquí?¿Acaso no sabe cuando no es querido en algún lugar?' _pensé fastidiado.

- Vea Doncella –tomé sus manos y le hice sentarse para que viera el atardecer- ¡Líder!

- ¿Sí? –preguntó con sus brazos cruzados- ¿Qué deseas?

- Puede permitirnos ver la caída de la noche? –pregunté- sé que demoraremos un poco más, pero quiero que La Doncella pueda ver algo tan hermoso.

- Vale, haz como quieras –Marco volteó y caminó hasta la puerta de la base, en ese lugar se quedó de pie- yo los esperaré, así que tarden lo que deseen.

- Marco –llamó Jeanne, haciendo que el rubio de lentes levantara su mirada para verle a los ojos- ¿Puedo abrazar a Lyserg?

- Me temo que no puedo arriesgar su pureza Doncella Jeanne –respondió Marco, quizás que habrá querido decir con eso, supongo que estaba insinuando que yo soy un pervertido.

- Líder –dije- yo me encargaré de hacerle entrar en razón, ¿vale?

- Te lo encargo Lyserg –sonrió Marco.

- Doncella –susurré a su oído- aguanta por ahora, luego me podrás abrazar.

Jeanne asintió como lo haría una niña pequeña, Marco miró fijamente y yo levanté el pulgar en señal de éxito. Los tres nos sentamos a esperar la llegada de la Luna –y digo tres porque Marco se nos unió- quedamos deslumbrados cuando vimos aparecer las estrellas y en lo alto, la Luna se posicionó como soberana nocturna del cielo. Una vez caída la noche, nos levantamos y entramos, Jeanne estaba congelada.

- ¿Tiene frío Doncella? –pregunté con preocupación.

- Tome –me quité el abrigo / túnica que vestíamos los Soldados X y se lo puse- la próxima vez que nos veamos me lo devuelve.

- Lyserg –me llamó Marco.

- ¿Sí, líder? –pregunté aun en la Luna.

- Mañana, habrá una ceremonia en tu honor –señaló sonriendo, haciéndome volver a Tierra.

- ¡Vaya! –no pude contener la emoción- ¿Y por qué sería?

- Sorpresa.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, estaba cansado, no sabía por qué, no había hecho mucha cosa este día y aun así estaba agotado. Morphin salió del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me sonreía, de verdad, mi hadita me adoraba, sería capaz de todo por mí '_Espero que pueda cumplir la misión'._

- Morphin –le llamé sentado sobre mi cama- te voy a dar una misión, si no puedes, no importa, sólo dilo.

Asintió.

- Quiero que vayas a buscar a Jeanne a su habitación, te daré los planos de la guarida –dije mirando fijamente mi hada- el detalle... nadie debe verte, tu brillo debe ser lo menos notorio posible.

- Te crees capaz, Morphin? –terminé enlazando los dedos frente a mi boca.

- Claro que puedo –habló por primera vez Morphin- sólo espera y observa.

La luz que desprendía Morphin se hizo tenue, hasta que parecía confundirse con la oscuridad que reinaba la base secreta. Abrí la puerta para que Morphin saliera y permanecí ahí hasta que salió del área que cubría mi poder espiritual. Me acosté, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Jeanne.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta. Frente a mis ojos, apareció mi hermosa Doncella con una bata de noche, no me levanté y –al contrario- me puse cómodo. Morphin se metió al closet y ahí entró a su jaula para dormir. Jeanne, caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama y a mí. Levantó los brazos hasta la altura de su pecho, y cogió los bordes de la bata: La abrió poco a poco, repentinamente, le tenía frente a mí, descubierta y un poco sonrojada.

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar_

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar_

- Jeanne –me quité la camisa y desabotoné mis pantalones, lanzándolos al suelo. Me senté con las piernas dobladas sobre la cama y levanté la mano para hacer una seña- Ven Acá...

.f

.i

.n

Se finni!

Excitante ¿no? ¿Les dejé con las ganas? Están esperando en siguiente capítulo ¿verdad?

Jo-jó-jo (frase celebre de Carlitox)

Miren, la verdad es que esto es largo porq no tendré muchas oportunidades de escribir este año, así que tendrán que leer este capítulo y conformarse por un año xD jejej.

Bye.

Algún día nos volveremos a leer, Isabel.

Besos y Saludos a todos.

El que quiera saber que canción era la que salió todo el rato, que pregunte nomás


	3. Secret Lovers 3: Desflorando

**¡Viva el Lolicon! Ese es el aporte. Ahora sí, parte con un LEMONAZO de segunda, no es tan espectacular, pero es suficiente, es que no quise ser tan guarra.**

**Viva LysergxJeanne**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King es mío y siempre será mío+muajaja+ ¡yo soy la shaman queen! --- **Creen que si fuera así seguiría viviendo debajo del puente? TT

Amantes Secretos 3: Rompiendo reglas, desflorando

- Voy hacia allá, Lyserg –respondió Jeanne más roja que una manzana madura- primero ¿puedes quedarte donde estás y cerrar los ojos?

- Como La Doncella diga –sonreí cerrando mis ojos obedientemente.

Sentí sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí, pronto su cuerpo estaba junto al mío, supongo que estaba sentada al lado. Sus manos tocaron mis mejillas, dibujando el contorno de mi nariz con los dedos; cesó de tocar mi rostro pronto. El próximo sentimiento fueron sus labios sobre los míos, dando suaves besos sobre mi boca. Abrí mi boca y sumergí mis labios dentro de los de ella, cogí sus hombros y, procurando no ser muy brusco, le tumbé sobre la cama.

- ¿Ya los puedo abrir? –susurré en el oído a Jeanne- quiero verte.

- Bueno –respondió debajo de mi torso, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- aunque me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas así.

- Eres hermosa, haces que quiera mirarte y explorarte más a fondo.

_Black night, white lights_

_Your eyes amplify_

_Like a heartbeat_

On the downbeat, lover 

Estaba sobre ella, mis ojos estaban pegados a los suyos, con mi boca rozaba su cara y mis manos bajaban desde sus hombros. Repentinamente, mis manos se toparon con sus pechos. Los dedos de Jeanne se aferraban a los cobertores con fuerzas, aguantaba su respiración en momentos que quería gritar.

Mi mano derecha llegó hasta su ombligo; le besaba con fuerzas, utilizaba mi lengua bastante: la metía entre sus labios y hacía círculos con ella dentro de su cavidad. Casi sin darme cuenta, llevé mi boca hasta su pecho derecho y lamí alrededor, mojando sus senos, mezclando saliva y sudor.

Mi mano izquierda seguía sobre uno de sus pechos y mi boca quería devorar sus pezones Abrí mi boca y mordí uno de ellos, mientras mi mano derecha bajó hasta quedar entremedio de sus piernas.

_Black night, white lights_

_On the B-side_

_I found what I was after_

- ¡Lyserg! –subió un poco la voz Jeanne, por primera vez durante la noche.

Presioné dos dedos dentro de ella, se sacudió bastante, los saqué y –luego- los empujé dentro de ella nuevamente, Jeanne llamaba mi nombre y, en cambio, yo simplemente disfrutaba de verle haciendo esas expresiones tan pervertidas, las que, a largo plazo, me hacían arder más aun; ya no pude aguantar y metí un dedo más dentro de ella, Jeanne presionó sus dedos en mi espalda.

Toqué el borde de los boxers que traía puestos, tiré un poco de ellos y los deslicé por mis piernas, finalmente, separé un poco las piernas de mi Doncella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté al oído.

- Bien –respondió con una sonrisa de lado a lado, y aun así, sonrojada y con el cuerpo empapado- diría que es una sensación nueva para mí.

Susurré algo en el oído de Jeanne de forma inaudible sonriendo de forma amplia y luego me arrodillé tomando de sus piernas, haciendo que éstas rodearan mi cintura.

- Siento algo contra mi entrepierna y, definitivamente, no es un dedo –dijo Jeanne en un tono duditativo.

- No te preocupes, es lo mismo, aunque un poco más grande -mentí para calmarle un poco- de hecho, creo que se siente mejor; la verdad, probaba con mis dedos al principio para ver si te sentías bien y para que Jeanne se acostumbrara.

_Black night, white lights_

_You're so crazy nice_

_Like a small town_

Filled with skyscrapers 

- Aja... -suspiró Jeanne

- Jeanne –hice que me mirara a los ojos y llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros presionándolos contra la cama _**–Te amo.**_

Me quedó mirando y cuando iba a abrir la boca, sólo salió un quejido que silencié en mi boca, ¿el motivo? Había comenzado a empujar mi cadera dentro de ella: embestía con rudeza y luego salía con suavidad, intentando no romperle, aun cuando sabía que ya NADA sería igual desde esta noche.

Ella gemía dentro de mi boca, mi expresión cambia cambiado de súbito, ahora fruncía un poco el ceño en señal de dolor y placer. Entré y salí numerosas veces dentro de la Doncella, quería ser lo más gentil posible con ella, ya que parecía un gatito metido en una jaula de ratones.

Miré a Jeanne un segundo deteniéndome para investigar el anhelo o el rechazo en su rostro; si estaba insatisfecha porque me había detenido o si estaba aliviada; si quería seguir o si quería detenerse... no pude saberlo, su expresión me fue indescriptible. Por eso, no seguí esperando y de una embestida, me metí completamente dentro de ella de un tirón. Le abracé con fuerzas... Jeanne simplemente se aferró a mi espalda, esta vez, puso todas sus uñas y las clavó, por el movimiento, dio unos arañazos en mis omoplatos y una vez acoplados, se relajó un poco.

_Black night, white lights_

_So divine_

Take me downtown, be my saviour 

- ¡Lyserg! –gimió besándome con fuerzas, parecía disfrutarlo.

- ¡Ah! -contesté dentro de su boca- '_me voy a correr'_ aguante Doncella.

Cerré un ojo con una expresión dolorosa, Jeanne me acompañaba, abrió su boca y la empujó hacia mi hombro. La rodeé con mis brazos y le apreté con fuerzas hacia mi pecho, esperando lo que venía.

Finalmente el líquido blanco manchó las sábanas y el cuerpo de Jeanne, me aparté un poco y luego caí rendido junto a ella, respiraba a una velocidad exagerada, aún traspiraba, Tiré de mis calzoncillos nuevamente para regresarlos a su lugar. Mi pecho se movía rápidamente de arriba abajo, Jeanne estaba pasmada en el mismo punto y su respiración iba tanto o más rápida que la mía.

_And the whole world is you_

_On this black night_

_Make everything come true_

Under white light 

- Lo siento Jeanne –me acosté a su lado, afirmando mi cabeza con la mano. Mi expresión era auténticamente de disculpas- no quise ser así contigo.

- No –interrumpió- no te disculpes, jamás te perdonaré.

Giré mi cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a Jeanne, me sentí un poco mal realmente por ella _'mierda' _pensé y en ese instante sentí como cálidamente unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo suavemente.

- Nunca te perdonaré –dijo en un tono burlesco pero suave- así que tendrás que seguir viniendo a verme.

- Jeanne... –suspiré volteando para quedar frente a frente con la Doncella y poder abrazarle como corresponde- Te amo.

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Before things get much crazier_

_There's something you should know_

Me quedé dormido sobre su pecho _'se siente tan cálido, realmente eres mi salvadora, no le quiero hacer daño ahora que le encontré'_.

Presioné mi pecho hacia el suyo para que el calor aumentara, ya que había comenzado a llover nuevamente de pronto. Mañana regresábamos a la Iglesia y dejábamos la guarida de lado, por lo que quería aprovechar este momento, ojalá hubiese durado una eternidad.

Desperté cuando entraron a mi habitación para correr mis cortinas, el Sol me golpeaba el rostro, la arena estaba seca. Como era de esperarse, desperté solo; pero me sonreí a mí mismo, no lo podía creer... ¿realmente lo habíamos hecho anoche con Jeanne? Todos estos años de servicio lo había anhelado con todo mi ser, me sentí un poco culpable por que Jeanne era unos años menor que yo y no estaba seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente suave.

Me iba a levantar, pero recordé que no llevaba ropa, por lo que busqué mi... _espera!_ Llevaba mi ropa interior puesta... _ni modo... _me levanté inmediatamente.

Caminé hacia las duchas... estaban repletas, al parecer, me había quedado dormido. Aburrido de esperar y descarado, entré a uno ocupado con shampoo en la cabeza, me la quité y luego salí.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación nuevamente, con la toalla a la cintura y mi pelo alisado por el agua. Abrí el baúl de ropa y me vestí deprisa, reemplazando mi ropa sucia. Lancé prácticamente la ropa encima y corrí hacia el comedor principal a desayunar.

- Buenos días –entré al comedor mientras se formaba el barullo típico, pero esta vez, parecía que todos me miraban fijamente. Me eché una mirada, fijándome en la ausencia del abrigo del uniforme, pero no podía ser tan extraño –o grave- ¿verdad?- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Lyserg! –exclamó Marco levantándose de su asiento al verme entrar- te estábamos esperando para poder hacer un anuncio.

- Gracias por esperar, dale, anuncia.

- Queridos hermanos –comenzó Marco haciendo que todos le oyeran- hoy a las seis de la tarde, habrá una ceremonia para conmemorar la ascensión de Lyserg Diethel a Soldado X de elite.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, dirigí una mirada al asiento de Jeanne, notando su ausencia claramente.

- Líder –me paré frente a él y éste se paro frente a mí- ¿Dónde se encuentra la Doncella?

- Está tomando una ducha –respondió mi superior haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, cuestión que no siempre pude hacer, ya que antiguamente debía dañarme el cuello para poder hablarle- dijo estar sucia y que no olía lo suficientemente bien para ser llamada 'Doncella'.

- Entiendo –sonreí- con su permiso, me voy a sentar.

El superior sonrió sutilmente e hizo un lugar a su lado para mí. Me levanté de la mesa dando las gracias apenas hube terminado y salí del comedor. Me senté frente a la Doncella de Hierro, bajando el cuerpo hasta el primer candado del objeto de flagelación.

- Voy a proteger a Jeanne –dije decidido para mí mismo- no permitiré que le hagan daño, ni mucho menos... yo...

- ¿Hablas en serio? – fui interrumpido y volteé hacia el pasillo, quedando hipnotizado por el cabello mojado de la espléndida joven- ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿qué? – sacudí la cabeza al notar mi extraña reacción, luego recordé la pregunta que se me formulaba para poder responderla- por supuesto que sí, yo amo a Jeanne.

- que bonito suena.

- Por cierto, tu pelo... –señalé una gota que bajaba por su cuello y entraba en su blusa, haciéndome pensar en cosas pervertidas- ¿quiere que se lo seque?

- ¡ah, eso! –pareció comprender la ex-doncella exclamando- si así lo deseas, por mí, sería fantástico.

- Mi madre me enseñó a hacer maravillas con un peine y un secador de pelo –sonreí- bueno ahí voy.

Busqué el secador y saqué un peine de mi bolsillo, me paré detrás de Jeanne, cogiendo su pelo plateado entre mis dedos y comencé a secarle el pelo.

El ruido de la secadora hacía imposible la audición, por lo que sólo me limité a observar la serenidad con la que miraba al vacío y la forma en que brillaba su hermoso cabello; sin duda quería que cada parte de esa maravillosa mujer fuera solamente mía.

- ¿Qué sucede Lyserg? –volteó para examinar mi rostro- ¿te sientes bien?

No respondí y, en cambio, mi mirada se perdió sobre ella.

- Pregunté si estabas bien –cogió mi rostro entre sus manos.

Fijé, casi de golpe, la mirada. _¿En qué momento te volviste tan bella en mis ojos?_, me arrodillé y descansé mis manos sobre sus piernas. Deslicé mis manos bajo su blusa, sentí como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir poco a poco y como las pulsaciones se aceleraban cada vez más. Levanté su blusa hasta la altura de su busto y comencé a lamer su estomago, dejaba señalizado el camino recorrido por mi lengua con una estela de saliva, pero algo me sabía mal... ¿por qué Jeanne estaba tan callada?

_- Lyserg –oí una voz dentro de mi cabeza._

_- Lyserg –segunda vez._

- ¡Lyserg! –abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Los brazos de Jeanne alejaban mi torso, empujándome por los hombros, le miré intrigado a los ojos. Solté de inmediato el borde de su blusa y me alejé, hasta quedar a una distancia confiable.

- Lo siento –exclamé con un poco de timidez- no quería... _la verdad sí._

- No te preocupes por eso –se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí, hasta que sólo nos separaban unos milímetros- si es Lyserg, realmente no importa.

- ¿Y entonces? –pregunté sonriéndole de forma maléfica.

- Tu expresión me preocupaba...

- Mi expresión? –me hice el desentendido, pero por lo menos parecí comprender que algo había en mi rostro

- Tu mirada... anda algo extraña –dijo Jeanne mirándome con preocupación- me perturba un poco el verte así.

- Vamos, entonces cúrame –cerré los ojos y sonreí- creo que no me siento muy bien.

Jeanne acabó con la distancia que había entre ambos y temblando un poco, estiró sus labios para alcanzar los míos. Se sintió suave, pero fue –igualmente- algo bastante placentero. No aguanté las ganas y abrí mi boca para poder besarle de forma más intensa, empujé mi lengua dentro... lamiendo la carne de su boca y a veces nuestros dientes chocaban al besarnos de forma tan brusca. Me aparté y abrí los ojos poco a poco, ambos sonreímos, estaba infinitamente feliz de tener a Jeanne a mi lado que no me interesaba si alguna vez hubo algo con Marco, simplemente le amaba profundamente.

- ¡Lyserg! –escuché una voz que me llamaba, así que alejé mi rostro del de la Doncella y caminé fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –respondí de forma inmediata- tanto alboroto que armas.

- El líder dice que lleve a La Doncella a la carroza, vamos a partir en dirección a la Iglesia, allá haremos su ceremonia de ascenso –contestó de forma transparente Miguel Ángel (otro soldadito de plomo).

- Vale, ya voy.

Entré nuevamente en la habitación de Jeanne, estaba parada frente a la ventana, llegué de forma silenciosa por detrás de ella. Una vez ahí, rodeé su cuerpo, cubriendo su ombligo con mis manos. Acerqué mi boca a su oído, susurré con ternura.

- No andes mostrando tanto –respiré contra su cuello con suavidad, para que su reacción fuera más intensa- Marco te va a regañar.

- Ah... Lyserg –ronroneó un poco y cogió mis manos con calidez- si me sueltas, me puedo vestir más apropiadamente.

- ¿Eh? No. No quiero soltarte –hablé con el volumen normal, aunque regulando mi respiración para calentarle la zona del cuello de Jeanne que poseía- mejor te cambias y yo me quedo aquí.

- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Jeanne apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía- puedo ponerme la chaqueta del uniforme de los Soldados X que me prestaste ayer y que –por cierto- aún no te devuelvo.

- Bueno, como quieras, pero póntelo luego.

Le solté de forma gentil para que no se asustara ni mucho menos. Volteé, mejor que Jeanne se vistiera tranquila, sin mi mirada sobre ella. Imaginé que si le miraba, podía llevarse una mala impresión, lo cual no era mi deseo. Quizás habría gozado explorando su delgada piel, pero mi autocontrol no andaba de lo mejor, por lo que me abstuve.

- Vamos, cámbiate –dije en voz baja- no miraré.

- Ya estoy lista –reclamó.

Caminamos en dirección de la carroza que vendría a buscar a nuestra Doncella. Me adelanté para poder abrirle la puerta y luego volteé para poder irme. Esperé a que Marco llegase, normalmente, él era quien acompañaba a Jeanne. Finalmente, llegó, parecía muy agitado. Abrió la boca titubeando.

- ¡Lyserg! –tartamudeó un poco, pareciendo asustado- ¡entra a la carroza! ¡Por nada en el mundo dejes su lado, debes proteger...!

En ese instante, un ataque golpeó de lleno a Marco, esta vez, no tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero podía ser mi oportunidad para estar completamente a solas con Jeanne.

Antes de subirme, hice una red con el péndulo de cristal para poder escapar. Ahora sí, me metí apurado a la carroza y le di la orden al cochero de partir.

- ¿Y Marco? –preguntó Jeanne mirándome fijamente mientras me sentaba.

- Vale, entonces me bajo –abrí la puerta para salir- ya que lo prefieres así.

- ¡No! –exclamó Jeanne rodeando mi torso- no estés tan sensible.

Volteé mi cuerpo hacia ella, levantando mis brazos para quedar pegado a su pecho, cerré la puerta extendiendo uno de mis brazos hacia atrás. Sonreí de la forma más dulce que pude y le abracé, empujándole hacia mi pecho.

- Claro que no me pondría así contigo, mi querida Doncella –contesté rozando mis labios contra su mejilla.

- Uhm, Lyserg –dijo Jeanne en un susurro, apretándome con firmeza y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Luego unas palabras se resbalaron de sus labios- Je T'aime. (Te amo)

- Really? (En serio?) –susurré poniendo su lóbulo entre mis labios, mordiéndolos un poco.

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Sometimes when I watch you sleep_

I think I made you up 

Solté su cuerpo y reposé el mío sobre el asiento, con gentileza, tomé su mano y acaricié su rostro suavemente. Sonreí levemente, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría aquí, éramos libres por un tiempecillo: "casi algo mágico".

- ¿Te gustaría besarme? –asentí inmediatamente sin el menor anhelo de rechazar la –tan atractiva- proposición- entonces, ¡hazlo!

Volví a asentir sonriendo, rodeé su cabeza con la mano y acerqué mi rostro al suyo (francamente, ambas caras se acercaban: Lyserg le empujaba por detrás y al mismo tiempo, su cabeza se acercaba a la de Jeanne.). Finalmente, nuestros labios hicieron contacto, seguía afirmando su mano, Jeanne estaba más que inmutable y aun así, correspondió al beso. Sin interrumpir el contacto de nuestras bocas y la transferencia de calor a través de nuestros labios, puse una de mis manos sobre su muslo y la dejé deslizarse hasta llegar a su cara interna (la de la pierna, no otra cosa).

- ¡Lyserg! –vaciló Jeanne.

- ¡Shh! –puse mi dedo índice sobre sus pequeños y pálidos labios- **nadie vendrá.**

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Before things get much crazier_

_There's something you should know_

_You're on my radar tonight_

_You are..._

Comencé a mover mi mano izquierda por su pierna, hasta tocar el borde de su braga y mi otra mano tapaba su boca para que el cochero no oyera... demasiado. Con lentitud, llevé mi mano dentro de sus braguetas, noté algo... bueno, de hecho, palpé algo.

- Vaya... –susurré en su oído con una, más que perversa, sonrisita- ni siquiera he comenzado a tocarte y ya estás así de húmeda, pervertidilla.

Inserté el dedo índice en su abertura con suavidad al principio, estaba lo bastante húmeda como para que el dedo entrara sin problema, la verdad parecía como si se comiera mi dedo. Gimió un poco, quité mi mano de su boca para besarle, ahogando sus incoherentes palabras. Devoré sus labios, rápido y suave, empujando mi lengua dentro de su boca; como si quisiera llegar a su esófago.

- Mmm... Lyserg –gimió dentro de mi boca, apretando mi cuello con sus brazos, me abrazaba con fuerzas. Mi temperatura corporal comenzó a variar, cada vez que gemía así, me hacía más apasionado- ¡Ah!

- ¿No puedes gemir más fuerte que eso? –le molesté para hacer que gimiera con intensidad.

_Black night, white lights_

_Your hands locked in mine_

_Like a chain link_

Sealing the exit 

Llevó sus manos a mis hombros, buscó mi espalda para aferrarse con abrumadora vehemencia. Quizás por descuido, mordí su labio superior y Jeanne dejó escapar un grito. Se sacudió un poco como por espasmos, en eso; al mover todo su cuerpo, herí su labio y por ende, sangró levemente.

Saqué mis dedos de entremedio de entremedio de sus piernas, alejé un poco mi boca y levanté la mano para poder ver (y mostrar) el líquido obtenido que estaba sobre mis dedos. Empujé mis dedos dentro de su boca, mientras la saliva se mezclaba con la secreción dentro de su cavidad.

La empujé sobre el asiento, quedó recostada, respiraba rápido, me arrodillé y posteriormente me tumbé sobre ella. Nuevamente, presioné mis dedos dentro de su boca, presionando su cabeza hacia abajo (contra la el asiento, que obviamente es de cuero y con relleno: suavecito). Encontré una de sus manos y estiré la lengua para acariciar sus dedos con mi mojado pedazo de carne **(¡la lengua pervertidas!)**, de inmediato, abrí mi boca para atrapar su dedo anular entre mis labios.

_Black night, white lights_

_R.G.B.Y.,_

_this photo says "I'm taken"_

- ¡Lyserg! –oí la voz de Marco, así que, apoyando mis manos en el asiento, me levanté deprisa al pensar que habíamos sido descubiertos.

- Lo siento Jeanne, debo irme –me arreglé mi despeinado pelo y regresé a su lugar mi camisa que harto corrida estaba- luego nos vemos, y no olvides arreglarte la ropa, ya que así como estás se aprecia por deducción que estábamos haciendo.

Agaché mi cabeza un poco para besar sus labios en señal de despedida y luego salí de la carroza en marcha de un salto, el cochero volteó un segundo para mirarme y le hice la señal de que siguiera con el camino que le habíamos mandado hacer.

Corrí en dirección a la voz de Marco, apenas le divisé, llamé a Morphin e hice la posesión a mi cristal. Morphin se convirtió en Ángel, me subí sobre su hombro y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba nuestro Líder.

Miré hacia los alrededores y vi a Marco corriendo, intenté ver quien le perseguía, pero sólo veía destellantes relámpagos, así que tuve que atacar a ciegas.

- ¡Morphin! –grité- ¡usemos el Big Ben Fantasmagórico!

Sin más pensarlo, ataqué hacia donde no estaba Marco: detrás de él... deshice mi posición y corrí para socorrer al líder.

- ¡Líder! –exclamé con fuerzas- ¿qué sucedió?

- Atacaron cinco Shamanes –usando su manda, se secó la sangre de su rostro- el líder es uno de los seguidores de Hao que sobrevivió, sería capaz de vencerlo, pero no a cinco de ellos. Se te hará fácil con tu poder actual.

- Vale.

De debajo de mi ropa, saqué unas antiparras para proteger mis ojos de las tormentas de arena que 'los seguidores de Hao' generaban, no podía ver. Una vez puestas, pude vislumbrar al enemigo, no tenía tiempo suficiente como para entretenerme con ellos, así que lancé el mejor ataque que tenía Morphin.

Luego...

- Lyserg, Marco –exclamó La Doncella, levantándose del banco en el que nos esperaba y/o descansaba su cuerpo- ¿qué les pasó?

- Fuimos atacados por un grupo de Shamanes –contestó Marco al instante, tambaleándose- por suerte, tengo a Lyserg conmigo, sino, habría sido derrotado.

- Me halaga, líder –hice una reverencia como las que hacen los artistas al finalizar una obra- no pude haber hecho nada sin su apoyo, sin el líder, nunca habría llegado hasta aquí.

- Por cierto –mencionó Marco- podemos hacer la ceremonia ahora.

- Pero Lyserg está herido, Marco –dijo Jeanne con preocupación- y tú también, primero déjame curarles.

- No –repliqué- usted no debería hacer esas labores, es nuestra líder y -por ende- deje que alguien más lo haga por usted, Oujou-sama.

- ¿No se me está permitido acaso? –preguntó Jeanne en tono desafiante.

- No insinúo eso...

- Lyserg, mi función es amar y proteger a este mundo –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con ese tanteo que me perturbaba a veces- si no puedo hacerlo con la gente que está más cerca, ¿cómo se supone que pueda hacerlo con el mundo completo? Por favor, déjame.

- Doncella Jeanne, usted tiene toda la razón, está en lo CORRECTO al decirlo así –sentenció Marco en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que le oyéramos- deja que La Doncella te cure, Lyserg.

- Por mí está bien, sólo sugería que Jeanne no tenía la necesidad de...

- Basta, ya está bien Lyserg –sonrió Marco.

Los tres nos dirigimos a una sala que se encontraba al fondo de la Iglesia, uno a uno, entramos. Primero, Jeanne curó a Marco, limpiando sus heridas y –finalmente- cubriéndolas /protegiéndolas de futuras infecciones. El líder se levantó de la camilla de curaciones y salió.

Mi tocaba a mí, Jeanne me señaló que me mantuviera quieto en mi lugar (lugar que sería la camilla en la que estaba sentado) y luego se acercó peligrosamente para limpiar las heridas que, recientemente, mis enemigos habían infligido en mi. Comenzó con mis brazos, tomando un pedazo de venda y cubriendo las heridas más notorias.

- ¿Te duele en algún otro lugar? –preguntó en voz baja, casi seductora y/o provocadora.

- Mi pecho me quema de dolor- asentí antes para afirmar que me dolía.

Levanté los brazos –quejándome un poco- y Jeanne me quitó la camisa sonrojándose un poco de forma tierna, abrió los ojos de forma abrupta al ver el corte que iba desde mi hombro hasta mi cintura aproximadamente.

- ¿Y eso? –exclamó Jeanne- vaya herida.

Cogió un paño y lo humedeció para limpiar la laceración, y quitar los rastros de sangre seca de mi pecho. El alcohol ardía de forma exagerada, un dolor recóndito salió a luz, dejé que se me escapara una quejumbrosa exclamación, ya que, me dolía y no quise pasarlo por alto. El ardoroso dolor quemaba en lo más profundo mi ser, haciendo –casi- que olvidara la presencia de Jeanne.

Los ojos de mi joven mujer se estremecieron, toqué levemente su rostro y sonreí fingiendo no sentir dolor, casi diciéndole: "todo está bien", con el objeto de quitarle la preocupación como una jeringa que quita la sangre. Prosiguió, una vez lista, recogió mi camisa y me la entregó en las manos saliendo de la salita. Miré por un segundo la puerta cerrada –quizás esperando que se abriera mostrándome mi amada princesa- para, finalmente, terminar colocándome la camisa. Al salir, pude ver a la mujer de mis deseos, parada sin movimiento contra una pared estaba apoyada.

- Gracias Jeanne –sonreí aguantando aún el hiriente y punzante dolor en mi pecho, luego noté algo en su mirada- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te lastimaste?, ¿Acaso te duele algo?

Con simpleza rotó de lado a lado su cabeza- tengo deseos de mirarte, es sólo eso.

- Vaya, vaya –crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho, en parte para presionar la laceración que tanto me dolía. Luego incliné mi cabeza sobre la de ella y besé suavemente sus labios- puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras, Jeanne...

_And the whole world is you_

_On this black night_

_Make everything come true_

Under white light 

- ¡Lyserg! –abrió la puerta un compañero, entrando rápidamente al pasillo- Te buscan para comenzar la ceremonia... ¿eh?, ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

- No, ¿por qué esa cara, Miguel Ángel? –atinó a responder Jeanne- ¿acaso estás insinuando que nos traemos algo entre manos? ¿No recuerdas cuál es mi misión en esta Tierra?

- ¡No, no, no! Para nada, no insinuó nada Oujou-sama –agitó las manos- vamos Lyserg.

- No me jales del brazo, estoy herido –me sacudí para que el muy imbécil me soltara- Oujou-sama, ¿me puede devolver la chaqueta? La voy a necesitar.

- Toma Lyserg –la joven se quitó el abrigo de encima de su noble vestido con flequillos- nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude, caminando por los interminablemente infinitos pasillos, divisé la sala común de la Iglesia y entré. Ahí todos esperaban con ansias que comenzara la ceremonia de ascenso.

- Bienvenido Lyserg –Marco se levantó del asiento y me saludó, haciendo que todos voltearan a recibirme- demoraste.

- Perdónenme, tuve un pequeño percance –respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia parecida a la de los actores teatrales.

- ¿Podemos dar inicio a la ceremonia? –preguntó Miguel Ángel, presionando- nos estamos atrasando y ya me dio hambre.

- Espera –respondimos al unísono yo y Marco, al darnos cuenta, me quedé en silencio dejando que él continuara- falta la presencia de La Doncella Jeanne y debemos esperarle.

- ¿Le voy a buscar? –me ofrecí voluntariamente -quizás de forma tonta- por motivos personales, ya que no quería que alguien más fuera a por ella.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? –las frases de Miguel Ángel resonaron, cortando como filosas cuchillas el aire y haciendo que todos miraran con recelo. Indagó en mi expresión.

- Yo decía no más –sonreí un segundo para aliviar la tensión armada por el muy... dejémoslo así- si tanto lo deseas, puedes ir tú.

- Sí, eso creo que haré –pasó por algo mío con un aire austero, tal vez demasiado; crucé los brazos fastidiado y gruñí un poco para mí mismo.

Al cabo de unos segundos la Doncella llegó. Se abrió camino por entre toda la gente de forma gloriosa, con un esplendor majestuoso y opulento. Echaba miradas a los lados, maravillando a los espectadores, brillando como una estrella al pasar. Sin pestañear, le penetré con la mirada, tenía muchas ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante, pero me contuvo el pavor de ser vistos por todos y –posteriormente- separados. Levantó su mirada y también me miró como yo le había mirado antes. Luego pasó por al lado mío sin dirigirme ninguna mirada sospechosa e hizo lugar, sentándose junto a Marco.

Con recelo observé sus movimientos, se sentó sigilosamente y no le aparté la vista, enviándole un guiño de forma disimulada, a lo que Jeanne simplemente sonrió (también con disimulo).

- Vamos Lyserg, arrodíllate –se levantó Marco con autoridad- di tu juramento.

Avancé hasta donde estaba la Doncella de Hierro y agaché mi cuerpo, arrodillándome frente a ella. Levanté la mirada unos segundos para demostrar la verisimilitud de mis palabras, para luego bajar completamente mi cuerpo.

- De este momento en adelante –comencé hablando fuerte- y también antes, juro mi lealtad absoluta La Doncella Jeanne.

- ¿Juras dar tu vida por ella? –preguntó Miguel Ángel, quien también cumplía un rol importante en la ceremonia.

- Indudablemente –contesté primero, para luego afirmar férreamente- ¡Lo juro! ¡Y aun muerto, señor!

- Me parece –sonrió desconfiado Miguel Ángel- proceda líder.

- Arriba Lyserg –demandó Marco sonriente- es momento de asignarte una chaqueta distinta: la del grupo elite. Hoy, todos los de mayor rango nos distinguiremos de los demás.

Me levanté silenciosamente, luego me mantuve con las manos a los lados poniéndome firme; sin siquiera pestañear, ni respirar, los brazos pegados al torso. Marco le dio la indicación a Rafael para que me quitara el abrigo, por la puerta entraron dos miembros del grupo: un hombre y una mujer. Traían entre manos abrigos asignados a los soldados X de elite. A Rafael, Miguel Ángel y yo, se nos hizo entrega de unas chaquetas de color azul marino con líneas verdes y la insignia de los Soldados X, en la espaldas bordadas en blanco. A Marco le fue entregado uno celeste con líneas rojas y la insignia en amarillo.

La mujer que llevaba los abrigos le hizo una señal al hombre que le acompañaba y éste nos entregó unos cintos rojos con la X en la hebilla de color negro, la insignia era roja como en el uniforme antiguo. Marco recibió y se amarró un cinto negro con hebilla dorada.

- Bien... –Marco se cambió el abrigo y lo ajustó con el nuevo cinto y nosotros le seguimos- acá termina la ceremonia para honrar el ascenso de Lyserg.

- Gracias por este honor... –me agaché un poco- juro que no será en vano, líder.

- Eso espero –sonrió el líder.

- Oujou-sama –recordé algo y luego agregué estirando mis brazos en su dirección- le ofrezco como obsequio mi abrigo, le apetece aceptarlo?

- ¿A mí? –miró de reojo a Marco, buscando la aprobación de sus actos, esperó hasta que asintiera- muchas gracias Lyserg-kun.

Jeanne nos indicó que nos arrodilláramos, uno a uno, besó nuestras frentes e hizo que –posteriormente- nos levantáramos y fuéramos al gran comedor. Cuando llegó mi turno, levanté mi vista (no la cabeza) observando detalladamente sus finos y pálidos labios. Finalmente, besó mi frente y aproveché el momento para susurrarle una proposición para encontrarnos esta noche. En respuesta, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y sonriendo, entonces, salí de la Iglesia para dirigirme hacia las dunas.

Esperé unos instantes, y en eso, salió a una velocidad de tortuga nuestro líder, Marco. Se paró a mi lado y cruzó los brazos, le dirigí mi vista, sonrió un poco; para luego sentarse a mi lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre la caliente arena.

- ¿Te gusta el desierto, Lyserg? –preguntó haciendo que le prestara atención nuevamente.

- No, realmente no –suspiré- es sólo que...

- ¿'es sólo que' qué? –reiteró la pregunta para que no lo evadiera.

- Me pasa algo curioso con tanta arena –tomé un puñado de la clara arena que estaba debajo de mi palma y luego dejé que el viento se lo llevara- recuerdo cuando estábamos aún en el torne, cuando viajaba con Yoh y los demás.

- Déjalo ir ya, Lyserg –acarició mis dedos cuando volví a poner mis manos sobre la caliente superficie del suelo- en repetidas ocasiones ya hemos tenido esta discusión.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentir nostalgia a veces, líder –sin darme cuenta, una rebelde lagrima se escapó por mis ojos y Marco me abrazó como lo hacía cuando recién me había integrado a los Soldados X.

- Ahora que te ascendimos, me tratarás de igual a igual –mencionó en un leve susurro- ya no es necesario llamarme 'líder', ahora sólo Jeanne es tu superior.

- La Doncella... –al mencionar su nombre, recordé la noche pasado, me hacía sentir hipócrita al tratarla así, ya que en todo momento; ayer, había estado –literalmente- debajo de mí.

Quizás lo mejor era que esa relación acabara, que volviéramos a ser sólo integrantes de una especie de secta que alaba a una joven que perdió su espíritu acompañante. Una secta, que perdió casi en su totalidad a sus miembros en el torneo. ¿Acaso lo correcto era que sólo tuviéramos un sentimiento carente de afecto y/o admiración hacia nuestra líder?, ¿Estábamos destinados a vivir sin amor? La verdad, las preguntas –que eran ciclos viciosos- me hacían dudar acerca de numerosos aspectos, así que sacudí la cabeza un poco antes de enloquecer.

- ¡Lyserg! –repentinamente, oí la voz de Marco y sentí sus brazos moviéndome, le miré con asombro.

- ¿Eh, qué pasa? –pregunté mientras dejaba de sacudirme.

- Ya me tenías preocupado –rió- parecías estar en otro lugar.

- Lo siento, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos. Y por cierto, no necesito que te preocupes de mí –volteé y me dirigí hacia el gran comedor de la Iglesia.

Todos estaban cenando (almorzando, desayunando, vaya a saber), al entrar, Jeanne se levantó de su asiento y corrió a mi encuentro con una sonrisa impresa en su boca. Me miró, luego tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa, me sentó a su lado; parecía estar bastante contenta, comenzó a comer y me quedé mirando su rostro angelical... ese hermoso semblante.

- ¿Pasa algo? –dejó el tenedor sobre el plato e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

- No... –le acerqué un poco mi cara- sólo te miraba.

- No me mires así, Marco sospechara.

- ¿Y qué importa? –levanté mi ceja y luego me paré- **Tenemos que hablar.**

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Before things get much crazier_

_There's something you should know_

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Sometimes when I watch you sleep_

_I think I made you up_

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_With your designer love_

_Before things get much crazier_

_There's something you should know_

_You're on my radar tonight_

_You are..._

**.fin**

**.del**

**.capítulo**

**.tres**

**.de**

**.Himitsu**

**.Koibito**

**Fin capitulo:**

¿ Y ahora qué? ¿ Qué querrá Lyserg? ... es un misterio... este capítulo fue para Catalina del Pozo, Sombrero Loco. La frase "es un misterio" fue patentada por ella, así que me va a demandar por plagio xD.

NOS VEMOS PRÓXIMAMENTE!


	4. Secret Lovers 4: Kindan Ai

Amantes Secretos 4: Kindan Ai

- Esto no debiera seguir así -miré brevemente hacia un lado, evadiendo la mirada de La Doncella.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lyserg? –se aproximó a mí tomando mis mejillas entre sus pequeñas manos, intentando talvez besarme.

- No, basta –me sacudí para alejarle- a ésto me refiero, no deberíamos seguir manteniendo esta clase de relación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –comenzó de forma un poco inocente, casi dándose por desentendida- ¿por qué hablas así?

- A lo que me refiero, es que desde ahora –tragué saliva, me costaba trabajo pronunciar la frase que debía continuar, intentando parecer lo más secante posible- no somos más que colegas en esta secta.

- Basta, no puedes hacer esto –haló un poco de mi ropa, pareciendo querer una segunda opinión... casi como una apelación- yo soy la líder, no tienes derecho a negarte a mí.

- ¿Negarme¿Rechazarte? –volteé para mirarle a los ojos, haciendo claro el dolor que sentía, casi dejé ir una lagrima- la pregunta es... ¿quién ha rechazado a quién? Sea sincera, Doncella.

Jeanne quedó taimada en su lugar y en ese instante, aproveché el momento para retirarme sin decir más, de seguir hablando, habría –seguramente- quebrado mi voz o (peor) llorado. Esta vez, no quiso insistir... no me persiguió, simplemente, se mantuvo quieta parada en aquel lugar. Sin hablar, rechistar, nada.

Caminé hacia afuera de la Iglesia, metiéndome en una cueva que divisé. Al entrar, me senté encogiéndome de hombros, sentí como si algo bajara por mi mejilla. En el reflejo de las pozas de agua, comprobé de qué se trataba, y en esa posición me mantuve un escaso tiempo.

En eso, oí un ruido que me despertó, por lo que me levanté y seguí con lo mío apenas ubiqué una gran roca detrás de la cual me podría esconder. Refugié mi rostro entre los brazos, mojando la prenda de ropa recién adquirida. Había empapado ya la chaqueta por completo, mis ojos parecían estar hinchados; por lo que me acerqué a la poza de agua y me refresqué la cara. Cuando vi mi reflejo, vi que efectivamente tenía los ojos hinchados.

Metí las manos al agua y haciendo un envase con las manos, llevé el frío líquido hasta mi rostro, limpiando lo más que pude mis mejillas. Repentinamente, se formaron ondas en el agua; levanté la vista y volteé para conocer el rostro de quien me espiaba, Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada y violenta¿había sido descubierto¿Había alguien descubierto la relación secreta entre Jeanne y yo?

- Lyserg –en estado aún de shock, le dirigí la mirada casi por defecto- ¿qué haces?

- ¡Nada! –igualmente respondí por defecto, estaba acostumbrado a andar a escondidas, la verdad, no importaba quién era, simplemente quería que desapareciera- ¿por qué me seguiste?

-Porque se supone que soy tu amigo y como te vi correr algo apurado hasta este lugar...

- ¿Phinx? –reconocí su rostro cuando mencionó ser mi amigo, le miré algo descompuesto- estaba pensando.

- ¿Con los ojos rojos¡Ja! –preguntó con cierta ironía, pero no por eso, con malas intenciones.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Marco exclamó para marcar su presencia- les estábamos esperando para celebrar.

- Pero si ya fue la ceremonia –alegué para hacer que se fuera de una vez por todas, no tenía ningún deseo de verle ahora.

- Esa era la ceremonia formal –sonrió detrás de los eternos lentes que adornaban su rostro- ahora va a haber una cena y fiesta.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó con sarcasmo Phinx, quien amaba las fiestas, pero nunca había vivido una dentro de la secta.

- ¿Y por qué no podría haberlo? –contestó secante Marco, leyendo entre líneas que Phinx había querido decir que nuestro grupo era aburrido- que seamos una secta cuasi religiosa, no nos hace aburridos.

- ¡Ah! Es cómo en las barracas.

- ¿Barracas? –yo y Marco hicimos el misma cuestionamiento, casi al unísono y luego agregué- ¿Fuiste militar?

- No, pero en "pelotón" cuando los reclutas estaban con la 'moral baja' –mencionó el compañero sin preocuparse de que sonara estúpido lo que estaba diciendo- les hacían fiesta, para que su rendimiento fuera óptimo.

- ¿Qué es pelotón? –me preguntó Marco.

- Es un programa de origen Chileno –respondí, ya que algo sabía de televisión, la verdad aprovechaba de ver TV cada vez que iba a Inglaterra- creo que es un _reality show._

- ¡Ah, es un programa de televisión! –Marco se rascó la cabeza, y luego, dejando que no afectara su discurso, despeó su mente diciendo- bueno, sí es algo así... ¿vamos?

- Me parece bien a mí –ya con mis ojos sin manchas carmesíes miré a los ojos al rubio.

- Adelante Phinx, quiero hablar una cosita con Lyserg –le hizo un ademán de irse al compañero.

Se acercó a mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus costados, y se hincó para quedar a mi altura. Su gran mano se relajó sobre mi cabeza y me sonrió con calidez.

- No te preocupes –no podía ser... ¿Marco sabía qué me pasaba?- sea lo que sea que te ocurre, ya verás como pronto todo se arreglará y te sentirás mejor.

Me sentí aliviado al ver que mi secreto no había sido descubierto, un suspiro de alivio se me escapó y toqué mi pecho, sintiendo como bajaba mi frecuencia cardiaca. Recién había estado muy acelerado, casi tanto como un ataque epiléptico. Repentinamente noté que el rostro de Marco estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío, así que me puse de pie antes que pudiera pasar algo raro.

- ¿Vamos a la guarida? –propuse, para que no se notara que estaba escapando de su mirada, además de evitarme las preguntas- ¿Marco?

- S... sí –estabilizó la posición de su cuerpo para poder sentarse- vamos Lyserg.

Le extendí mi mano para que se pusiera de pie, sus piernas se doblaron y utilizándolas (junto a la fuerza de mi brazo) se paró con su natural aire a liderazgo. El hombre quedó frente mío, los mechones rubios de su cabello caían sobre sus lentes y ojos. Miró fijamente mis irises, cada vez me parecía más extraña la manera en la que me miraba o el cómo actuaba hacia mí, por eso terminaba escapándome de él. Prefiriendo no estar a solas con Marco, me parecía sospechoso.

Dejándome de análisis y pensamientos, además de emisiones de juicio; volví a la realidad, a lo esencial. Caminamos lado a lado, aunque procurando guardar las distancias, hasta llegar al sitio.

Miré hacia los lados al entrar, no lograba captar la imagen de la Doncella en mis ojos _'¿no está? De seguro estará en sus aposentos tomando una merecida siesta,' _pensé.

La dolorosa memoria acerca de unas horas atrás, hizo que mi corazón se apretara, haciendo que tuviera que poner las manos sobre mi pecho. Aún no podía creer que me hubiese atrevido a mencionar que Jeanne estaba conmigo por lástima a herirme, que todo era mentira. Mucho menos, que hubiese decidido dejar de hacer algo que me brindaba placer, pero era incorrecto.

¿Porque lo era, verdad?

Varias ideas circulaban por mi mente, debía pensar en calma para despejarme. Pero no era el caso... debía ocuparme de otros asuntos, así que mantuve mi mente alejada de las locas teorías.

- ¡Lyserg! –Phinx corrió hasta donde me hallaba yo, llevaba dos vasos de bebestibles en sus manos, entregándome uno- te traje uno.

- Gracias, y disculpa la molestia –recibí el vaso de sus manos y comencé a tomármelo.

- No hay de qué, amigo –sonrió, su sonrisa era casi tan cálida como la que Yoh poseía.

Busqué una silla y me senté, mirando como todos disfrutaban del único tiempo libre que tendríamos en mucho tiempo. Tenía que estar contento, finalmente yo era reconocido como un fiel seguidor de La Doncella Jeanne. Entonces¿por qué mis pupilas querían dejar escapar un mar entero a través de ellas?

XXX 

**(Cambio de Narrador a omnisciente)**

La joven Doncella escuchaba desde su habitación las cosas que ocurrían afuera y la diversión que todos tenían. Le habría gustado participar, pero –nuevamente- volvió a recordar que debía mantener su dignidad como Doncella y líder de los Soldados X. Por estas cosas, detestaba ser Doncella, nunca antes le había molestado, sino hasta que se dio cuenta que ella y Lyserg mantenían una relación peligrosa.

- Lyserg... –susurró en la oscuridad, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se fugara por sus ojos, su brillo iluminó la penumbra de su habitación. Nuevamente dejó salir el nombre desde sus labios- ¡Lyserg!

¿Quién podía comprender los sentimientos de Jeanne, además de ella misma? Ciertamente, sólo ella. La brecha formada entre su confusión, corazón y tristeza, se hacía cada vez menos notoria: la joven estaba alcanzando un estado netamente humano, las tres emociones estaban involucradas. Quería ser egoísta por una vez, cambiar su estilo de vida; era capaz de todo con tal de poseer a Lyserg, prefería dejar –incluso- su misión de profeta y Divinidad en la Tierra, y con esto, su posición; con tal de ser humana. Llevaba una eternidad viviendo la rutina de una salvadora, así que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar hacia sus sensaciones.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, de manera que las yemas de sus delgados dedos ejercieran presión sobre su cráneo y sus ojos quedaran cubiertos por sus palmas. Nuevamente una gota caliente bajó por su mejilla y luego otra, y otra, y otra.

- Lyserg... –en medio de su dolor, dijo por tercera vez el nombre del joven. Aún no era capaz de entender qué había ocurrido esa tarde¿cómo podía ser? En realidad, amaba a Lyserg más que a su (¿puta?) misión, a pesar que estaba prohibido. El dolor quemaba su seno.

Advirtió un ruido que le hizo levantarse de la cama para ver qué ocurría. En la penumbra, se escondió como pudo detrás de una cortina y de hecho –en parte, por la oscuridad que carcomía intensamente- se mantenía bastante oculta.

Una luz, irrumpió en la oscuridad, haciendo una línea de luminosidad. Para suerte o mala suerte de Jeanne, la luz no le dio de frente; evitando que fuera descubierta despierta. Una corazonada le dijo que no debían encontrarle. La silueta de un hombre apareció en el marco de la puerta en forma de sombra, resaltando su figura.

- ¿Jeanne, estás aquí? –la voz ronca y lujuriosa del hombre, hizo remecer el cuerpo de la joven- vamos, sal.

Por primera vez, a Jeanne le produjo temor la airosa voz de Marco, ésta sonaba un poco extralimitada y fuera de control... nada que ver con la serenidad que siempre mantenía. Decidió esperar hasta saber si estaba dispuesto a todo o si venía como siempre, normal.

- ¡Jeanne! –llamó dentro de la habitación, La Doncella comenzó a temblar, pero intentó controlarse, sería peligroso ser hallada- ¿Doncella?

- ¿Sí, Marco? –descubrió su rostro al oír el último llamado que hizo, que sonó más calmado, examinó el estado del hombre- ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros? –su voz sonó de forma llana, aunque la nunca ausente lujuria en ella, hacía arder las orejas de la mujer.

- No puedo, mi deber es ser pura frente a Dios –respondió directamente, pero sorprendida al haber sido capaz de decir que ella era "pura" de forma tan descarada, algo que no le hacía estar orgullosa en ninguna manera- te deben estar echando de menos, vete ya.

- ¿Me estás echando? –una mueca extraña y malévola, se posesionó de los labios del macho, dejó el marco de la puerta para acercarse a Jeanne- ¿algún problema con que me quede?

- ¡No, ninguno! Yo sólo decía que te podían estar echando de menos... –respondió temblorosa La Doncella de Hierro, sabía bien que si Marco se propusiera hacerle algo, no tendría posibilidades de defenderse... ya no poseía ningún espíritu.

- Entonces, ya que no te incomoda mi presencia, me puedo quedar... –ahora sí, Jeanne se encontraba en estado de shock. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía responder, en aquel estado ya no había nada que hacer. La joven y bella doncella, se sometió a lo que parecía un destino ya asegurado.

En ese instante alguien se inmiscuyó.

- ¡Líder! –un compañero de menor rango llamó al alto hombre de brillante y rubia cabellera.

Él pareció molesto- ¿qué mierda quieres?

- El joven Lyserg le llama, no soy yo quien interrumpe- el joven se disculpó, la ira del hombre rubio le hacía temblar, pero éso no evitó que su voz sonara plana- si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme.

Refunfuñó, para luego voltear. Recargó su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, la empujó y salió, sin salir del marco de la puerta; quedando de espaldas a Jeanne, quien parecía estar a punto de sollozar de alegría.

- Por esta vez, Lyserg te salvó, pero no creo que haya una segunda ocasión –dijo en voz baja, para que sólo Jeanne fuera capaz de oírle claramente- así que prepárate –le dio una última mirada a la joven y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Los respiros de la doncella se aceleraban al oír a marco irse. Dejó que las fuerzas –que al fin y al cabo, casi no le quedaban- de sus piernas flanquearan y le hicieran caer. Murmuraba lo bueno que era que ya todo hubiera terminado. No quería volver a ser un juguete, pero parecía ser su destino. Para Dios, era una herramienta; el clan la veía como una imagen bonita, de la que se desharían apenas les aburriera; Marco, pensaba en ella como una marioneta para mitigar el aburrimiento. La única persona que parecía haber pensado en ella de otra manera, no quería volver a saber de ella¿también la habría estado usando? _'No, Lyserg no es de esa clase de personas, no lo es'_ se dijo a sí misma.

Una lágrima se le escapó de la pupila y recorrió su mejilla, hasta caer de su mentón. Se tapó la cara, estaba tan asustada.

El chico de pelo verde estaba apoyado contra un pilar del recinto, su cabellera rebelde seguía resistiéndose a la peineta y la suave brisa movía algunos mechones. Marco caminó hacia él y fijamente enfocó su mirada en Lyserg, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos existencialistas. El hombre le llamó, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda también le mirasen; parecían ocultar tantos sentimientos, haber visto tantas tragedias, vivido penumbras y también felicidades. Y sin embargo, seguían siendo los ojos de un niño.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste, Lyserg? –preguntó arreglándose los lentes de posición. El chico puso una expresión dolorosa, pero duró unos instantes, así que Marco no lo notó.

- Lo siento¿estabas ocupado? –una sonrisa disipó su expresión anterior. El rubio asintió, pero Lyserg siguió hablando a pesar de todo- es que estaba aburrido y quería compañía.

- ¿Hein¿a qué vino éso? –una sonrisa maquiavélica que intimidaba a quien la viera se fue formando en la boca de Marco- ¿quieres hablar¿Seguro que estás bien¿Te estoy preguntando demasiado?

- Sí, ciertamente alguno que otro problema surgió –respondió con un tono de súplica.

- ¿Tienes confianza en mí¿Confías en tu mentor? –se acercó lentamente a Lyserg, preguntando con un poco de presión.

- Si, confío en ti –Lyserg estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contarle su situación, cuando alguien le interrumpió.

- ¡Lyserg, ven! Te necesito ahora –Miguel Ángel apareció de la nada, halándole el brazo y así impidiendo que se supiera la verdad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gimió Lyserg, sacudiéndose para librarse del agarre que tenía el compañero sobre él- ¡estaba a punto de...!

- Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate Lyserg –interrumpió rápidamente, sin querer perder tiempo y que el chico de pelo verde pudiera escapársele- de eso quiero hablarte.

- ¿Ah? –preguntó Lyserg sin entender qué podría decirle.

- Cuando les sorprendí a ti a La Doncella Jeanne, comencé a sospechar –comenzó de forma acelerada, pero hizo una pausa para calmarse igualmente- a ti te gusta La Doncella¿o me equivoco?

- No, a mi no me gusta –miró hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie se hallaba a su al rededor. Volvió sus ojos al rostro de Miguel Ángel- amo a la doncella.

- Me lo imaginaba, por eso te traje –se disculpó por su rudeza al interrumpir sus asuntos- estaba pensando¿por qué a la doncella se le prohíbe el amor? Si se supone que el amor es un don divino que se nos entregó a los humanos.

- ¡Ja¿y ésa conclusión? El otro día casi nos delataste frente a todos.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Quería disculparme contigo por eso –miró hacia el suelo, casi agachando la cabeza- ¿imaginas que pasaría si Marco se entera?

- No.

- Primero matarían a La Doncella, precedido por una serie de atrocidades; y a ti te exiliarán luego de una serie de torturas o te asesinarán igualmente –el rostro de Lyserg empalideció, no había visto lo grave que era la situación.

- ¿Es en serio? –cuestionó Lyserg, nunca había imaginado tales consecuencias- ¿no es una pesada broma?

- Ojalá fuera una broma, pero no –respondió en la primera oportunidad que tuvo- te va a costar caro todo ésto.

¿Realmente estaba preparado en ese momento para oírlo? Ni siquiera él lo tenía claro, pero dentro de Lyserg, algo cambió súbitamente; como si algo se hubiese quebrado dentro de él. Dio una media vuelta y caminó lo más lejos posible de la celebración. En ese momento no quería saber de nada que tuviera que ver con la secta o Jeanne...

Caminó al baño, metiendo la cabeza sobre la llave de paso; el agua saltó suavemente sobre su rostro, evitó que su pelo se mojara. Necesitaba de horas y horas para secarlo y regresarlo a su estado natural. El agua se llevaba lentamente sus preocupaciones, necesitaba aclararse para estar tranquilo y razonar adecuadamente.

- Mi cabeza... me duele –soltó una carcajada sarcástica que le dio una punzante puñalada en la sien, incrementando el palpitante dolor.

Quitó la cabeza del agua y sintió como unas gotas caían por su mejilla. A juzgar por su temperatura y calidez, no era agua _'¿tears?' _pensó. Los recuerdos volvieron a abrumarle.

El sonido de la noche le hizo despabilarse, sintió un agudo pinchazo cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, su corazón le anticipó la llegada de quien aparecía frente a él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Jeanne? –el chico miró fijamente como la Doncella se movió hasta donde estaba él- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La Doncella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a tomar a Lyserg por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos. Sus dedos apretaban firmemente la tela del cuello, sin estar dispuestos a soltar. La expresión de Lyserg era de asombro, pero se volvió seria de un momento a otro, no debía mostrar lo abobado que se hallaba por culpa de ella. Por su bien, tenía que estar lejos de ella.

- Por favor, vuelva a sus labores, Doncella –la mirada penetrante de Lyserg parecía querer atravesar el cuerpo y alma de Jeanne.

Esa mirada aterró a la joven, lo que hizo que su agarre se hiciera más débil. En ese momento, Lyserg aprovechó de soltarse con una leve sacudida; tomó las muñecas de Jeanne con fuerzas y le empujó contra la pared, sin suavizar la presión que tenía sobre las muñecas de la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Jeanne? –hizo una sonrisa malévola y sus labios rozaron el cuello de la doncella, para que las palabras tuvieran un aire erótico.

Soltó las muñecas de Jeanne gradualmente, al hacerlo ella pareció perder el equilibrio, así que utilizó la pared como apoyo. En ese instante, el joven salió de la habitación, aprovechando que la doncella se había descuidado. El golpe de la puerta aceleró los latidos de Jeanne.

- ¿Es que acaso soy tan orgullosa que no puedo decir lo que realmente siento? –era verdad, estaba molesta.

Lyserg corría a través de los pasillos con el corazón en la mano, todavía estaba nervioso. El hecho de estar solo frente a Jeanne, le ponía muy inseguro y duditativo.

Así de mucho era cómo la amaba, pero no podía estar junto a ella y le dolía bastante no ser capaz de decirle con claridad lo que sentía. A él, no le interesaba lo que pudieran hacerle a él, pero temía por la seguridad de La Doncella.

En ese instante, vio pasar a Phinx por el pasillo. Pareció no ver a Lyserg, por lo que éste le tomó por el hombro para detenerle.

- Hey Phinx –llamó sin esperar.

- ¿Qué sucede Lyserg? –preguntó al verlo.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**¡Fin del capítulo 4!**

**¡Ahí está¿qué tal?**

**Voy a empezar a ponerle trabas a la relación de Lyserg y Jeanne. ¡Catalina! Mira que soy buena yo, ando con apendicitis, pero igual escribí la wea! En un día escribí todo desde mi cuaderno al PC. ¡O sea, hoy! XD**

**Apenas pueda, voy a actualizar "Eres mi marioneta" y "Triángulo Rectángulo"¿vale loga?**

**FREEDERTH OUT!**

** PD: Aquí les dejo una imagen de Miguel Ángel... ¡adoro al personaje! XD sorry por lo sucio del papel, tuve que limpiar dentro de lo posible y no tengo idea de como se hace XD... asíque, no se enojen porque el dibujo lo hice en una prueba de Química: http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/9261/miguelangeloy4.jpg/  
**


	5. Secret Lovers 5:Prohibido pero atractivo

**http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/8849/phinxjt7.jpg**** acá les traigo una imagen de Phinx, mi personaje favorito del fanfic -entre los que creé para el mismo.**

Amantes Secretos 5: Prohibido pero atractivo

- ¿Es alguna clase de broma? –dejó salir una carcajada, es su amigo pero no sabe aún la verdad- ¡claro que sí, hombre!

- Entonces te cuento –hizo una pausa- estoy confiando en ti.

- No seas tan misterioso, Lyserg, cuéntame ya –sonrió nuevamente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba por oír.

- Bien, deja tomar aire –suspiró, dando una bocanada profunda de aire, separó los labios- Yo y La Doncella... no, perdón... yo y Jeanne, tenemos una relación que va más allá que unos simples compañeros de secta.

- ¡Para¿de verdad? –exclamó al oír la sincera declaración del joven de cabellera verde- no lo habría imaginado.

- ¿Sí? Creía que era notorio –aseveró.

- Bueno, en realidad, se ven algo extraños, pero nunca habría imaginado algo así.

- ¿Levantamos sospechas? –bajó la mirada.

- No es tanto.

El amigo de Lyserg dejó caer su palma sobre las rebeldes puntas de su cabello. Sonrió al mirarle, el infinito cariño que se tenían se expresaba en aquel gesto, sin necesidad de hablarlo.

- Deberías estar feliz –le miró de forma afable- todos aquí amamos a La Doncella Jeanne.

- No. Miguel Ángel me explicó sus obligaciones como Doncella –rectificó- no, no sus obligaciones, sino sus castigos por romper las reglas primordiales.

- Las reglas... ¿¡dejar de ser Doncella!? –hizo una pausa para hacerse la imagen mental de lo que estaba implícito en aquéllo, y abrió los ojos luego de pensar de forma violenta, dejando salir su voz- ¿entonces tú y ella...?

- Sí –tajante lo dijo para no alargar más el tema.

El silencio volvió a reinar el pasillo, se oía la lluvia desde afuera, miraron hacia los lados. Venía gente, por lo que decidieron dejar de hablar acerca de los oscuros secretos de Lyserg y Jeanne. Ser descubiertos no era una opción. El inocente de Phinx poseía el defecto (o don, según cómo se tome) de ser demasiado soñador e ingenuo, así que no medía la intensidad ni lo malo que era todo ésto; además de novato. En cambio, Miguel Ángel era realista, realista -al punto de parecer cruel. Cierto era, que a veces actuaba por pura crueldad, pero también poseía los dos sentimientos básicos "caridad y amor".

Vieron llegar la alta figura de Marco (pero jamás tanto como Phinx), venía sereno y calmo, pero con ganas de hacer una pregunta a Lyserg.

- Al final no me dijiste, Lyserg –le miró con seriedad y el joven comprendió que debía mentir para salir de esa situación- ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Nada –se dio cuenta que dijo una estupidez que sonó como evasión ante la presión, así que arregló la frase- sólo quería preguntarte... eh... si... ¿sabes arreglar los baños?

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Phinx, sin entender que estaba evadiendo la pregunta, siendo una mentira- ¿lo tapaste?

- me temo que sí, o eso creo –empezó a reírse, primero por la ingenuidad de Phinx y también por la gran mentira que estaba diciendo.

- entonces¿para qué me distanciaste de los demás para eso?

- Es que es embarazoso decirlo enfrente de todos –se volvió a reír, sabiendo qué genial había sido la excusa.

- Ya. Lo puedo hacer yo –Marco también rió.

Volteó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el baño común que había en la guarida. Lyserg dio un suspiro de alivio al ver bien ejecutado su plan, ya que de primeras, pensaba que no podría mentirle a Marco y que sería descubierto. Phinx le miró al rostro, sonriendo de forma burlesca, en realidad era tan inocente que se había tragado toda la historia del baño tapado.

- Phinx... –le llamó el joven- es mentira.

- Ah... ya sabía –dijo mirando al techo para hacerse el tonto.

- Era para que no nos descubrieran –dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas, luego miró el reloj- ¡vamos ya!

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó el joven de ojos carmesíes duditativo.

- A ver el amanecer, ya es temprano.

El joven de negros cabellos caminó al lado de Lyserg, mirándole con sus carmesíes; por esos ojos, a veces le creían una persona aterradora, por el sangriento color de los mismos. Pero la verdad, se trataba de un buen chico e ingenuo, y aún así, nunca mencionó la razón detrás de su entrada a los soldados X, simplemente evadía la pregunta diciendo "me nace ayudarles en su misión."

En ese sentido, no era mucho lo que se sabía acerca de él, aparte de su apellido: "Fahrenheit."

Llegaron hasta la cima de una duna de arena, sentándose sobre el helado suelo arenoso del desierto; de día hacía calor, y de noche, había una ausencia total de Sol, hacia donde se viera el clima... era extremo.

Sus manos se dejaron caer sobre la helada arena, llevando sus miradas al horizonte para tener una mejor vista.

Así mismo, esperaron que de entre las dunas y montañas rocosas más lejanas apareciera el Sol. Con el dedo, Lyserg apuntó hacia el lado contrario al amanecer, para que Phinx viera la línea amarilla que dividía el cielo claro con el aterciopelado azul marino nocturno.

Esperaron unos minutos, para que el cielo entero se aclarase. Cuando ya estuvo todo claro, el chico de cabellera verde se frotó la... estaba somnoliento. Phinz se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué querías distraer a Marco antes? –hizo que Lyserg le mirara- ¿qué le ibas a decir en primera instancia?

- Le iba a contar mi secreto, el de Jeanne y yo.

- Espérame –pidió el joven de forma silenciosa- voy y vuelvo.

_- Okay_ –repuso Lyserg dándole un estilo puramente inglés-_I'll wait as long as you want._ (te esperaré tanto como quieras)

- Ehm... ya.

Phinx se marchó entrando a la guarida, donde todos parecían dormir plácidamente. Subió los andamios que llevaban al segundo piso, donde se hallaban los dormitorios. Buscó la habitación de La Doncella y entró sigilosamente, encontrando a la angelical niña durmiendo bajo unas sábanas; cosa rara, ya que solía dormir en la doncella de hierro, no en una cama. Su rostro lucía pálido, pero el de niña pequeña, ya que sí... se trataban de una muchacha aún. Era natural ver sus facciones de esa manera.

- Doncella, despierte –sacudió a Jeanne Phinx, esperando su reacción.

- Cinq minutes de plus.

- Vamos, despierte, Doncella, por favor.

- ¿Ein¿Phinx? –preguntó La Doncella, frotándose los ojos, mientras advertía la presencia del hombre en su cuarto.

- Venga, Doncella.

Jeanne accedió sin pensárselo dos veces, levantándose de su cama y echando los cobertores hacia otro lado. No se había cambiado de ropa, así que seguía completamente vestida. Le siguió el joven de cabello color carbón, esperando un rato para poder adelantársele y guiarla hacia donde estaba Lyserg, casi actuando de cupido.

Salieron de la morada, caminando hacia una de las dunas. Sobre aquélla, dormitaba Lyserg quien –luego de ver el amanecer- se había quedado dormido al entrarle sueño.

- Lyserg –suspiró al verle la joven, mientras Phinx se retiraba con una expresión de triunfo; así como también, de cansancio.

La Doncella se acercó a él cautelosamente, haciendo lo posible para que el joven no despertase y continuara en los brazos de Morfeo. A los ojos de Jeanne, Lyserg no deseaba hablar con ella, aunque en el fondo, moría por deseos de tomarle entre sus brazos, en un cándido abrazo ardoroso.

La chica tocó la mejilla del hombre, quien parecía un niño envuelto en la manta de su madre –la principal razón por la que entró Lyserg a los Soldados X: sus padres y la venganza. Pestañeó, La Doncella retiró sus manos de la tersa piel del joven, que le miró con curiosidad ¿qué traía a Jeanne hasta él, a esas horas?

- Doncella¿qué estaba haciendo? –se sentó súbitamente al verle tan cerca suyo.

- Nada... no era nada especial, Lyserg.

Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos, hasta que la mirada de Lyserg se tornó seria e inquietante. Lo único que recordaba, era haberse dormido sobre la arena. Acercó su rostro hasta el de ella, mirando como Jeanne cerraba sus ojos, anticipando los movimientos del joven. Cada vez los ojos enfocaban a la Doncella con más oscuridad que antes y de un sólo impulso, presionó los hombros de Jeanne hasta que quedó tumbada sobre la duna. Apretó sus párpados uno contra otro con fuerzas, a la joven le había dolido el impacto; en cambo Lyserg, sin quitar su peso de encima de los hombros de Jeanne, se sentó sobre sus muslos.

Dobló los codos para inclinar sus cabeza sobre el rostro de la joven. Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que nada ocurría, sólo esa mirada inquietante de Lyserg sobre los ojos de Jeanne.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus pechos hicieron contacto y los latidos se aceleraron, mientras la distancia entre sus labios se reducía.

Lyserg ladeó su cabeza para poder tener mejor ángulo de acceso a su boca, separó sus labios.

- Doncella... –susurró casi en un suspiro, desganado Lyserg.

Dejó ir los hombros de Jeanne, perdiendo apoyo y dejándose caer sobre ella; descansó -luego- palmas sobre las caderas de la Doncella de Hierro, sin ceder en el ataque.

En eso, se abalanzó sobre los labios de la joven. Sin dejar de presionarla contra el suelo, penetró la boca de Jeanne con violencia, mientras el húmedo músculo lograba transgredir toda privacidad oral. Ella tenía doblados sus brazos, empujando a Lyserg; en algo así como un intento de detenerle, sin mayor éxito; lo que le hizo mantenerse en posición defensiva, mientras sus extremidades superiores recibían todo el peso de joen sobre ellas.

El chico de pelo verde llevó sus manos hasta los de Jeanne de forma bruta, para poder quitarse los brazos de ella de encima y también para restringir sus movimientos. Su boca fue marcando un camino, bajando hasta el cuello de la joven, impulsado por una ardorosa pasión que le hacía succionar con fuerzas.

Sus labios encontraron el escote de la blusa que llevaba puesta La Doncella, tentadoramente lo mordió. Juntó sus dientes usando los músculos mandibulares todo lo que podía, para que el pedazo de tela que poseía dentro de su boca no se saliera. Levantó la cabeza, separándose, de manera que halara la blusa –o la rompiera. Jeanne había vuelto a forcejear, tratando de hacer que Lyserg soltara sus muñecas para huir.

En eso, se oyó una voz desde atrás, pero Lyserg no se detuvo, ni –tampoco- intentó escuchar, simplemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Estiró su lengua para mojar la tela, rasgando la blusa con sus dientes de una sola sacudida de cabeza. Puso su boca entre ambos pechos de Jeanne con calma, dibujando el contorno de ellas con la lengua y saboreando el sudor de sus horas de siesta.

En ese instante, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Lyserg; el joven volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con un puño, que le hizo perder el control y equilibrio, cayó al suelo.

Se tocó el labio, sintiéndolo resentido, mientras la sangre comenzó a fluir furiosamente de su boca, ensuciando su blanca camisa. En ese momento, reaccionó, viendo que no se trataba de un sueño, sino que había sido real... todo.

- ¡Lyserg! –exclamó el tipo que le había golpeado, distinguiendo el color de pelo Lyserg- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué te parece, Marco? –le miró a los ojos, sonriendo de forma irónica.

- Unn... yo –estaba a punto de interferir Jeanne. Lyserg lo notó y decidió responder por ella, alerta, sabiendo las consecuencias que podían traer para Jeanne el no ser Doncella y ser su amante.

- la intenté violar –exclamó defendiendo a La Doncella de Hierro, para evitar una posible ejecución- siempre he abusado de ella, aprovechándome de su bondad¿por qué no? Está buena y es un de las pocas mujeres que quedan.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un bastardo...

- A mucha honra.

Jeanne miró fijamente a Lyserg sin poder creer lo que había pasado por sus oídos, las cosas que había dicho el joven de ojos esmeralda le sorprendían. A pesar que alguna vez pensó en la remota posibilidad de que pensara en ella como un objeto y nada más. Al ver confirmada su teoría, se sintió deshecha completamente, volteó caminando cerca de Marco, mientras el rubio se quitaba la chaqueta para cubrir la semidesnudez de La Doncella. Ella sabía bien que no debía llorar, sino mantenerse firme y ser fuerte.

- Marco –dijo Jeanne, sin quebrar su voz- volvamos adentro.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**¡Y terminó el capítulo 5!**

**Jeje, ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, quedarán descolocados cuando sigan. **

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!!**

**Freederth Out!**


	6. Secret Lovers 6: Calvario

**Si dejé la cagada, lo siento, me faltó tiempo para revisar... no cuento de muchos minutos.**

* * *

Amantes Secretos 6: Calvario

Al despertar, sentí como mi cabeza mojada estaba sumergida en una poza de algún líquido que no lograba identificar. Los lograba sentir mis extremidades inferiores, sólo, de la cintura hacia arriba. Intenté instintiva e inútilmente sentarme, cuando un agudo y punzante dolor palpitó en mi cabeza, haciendo que me volviera a dejar caer sobre la espalda y salpicara gotas sobre mí. No podía distinguir de qué color era el líquido, de seguro el nervio óptico se me había dañado, ¿cuándo? No lo recordaba. Veía absolutamente todo en blanco y negro, los conos y bastones no parecían estar bien… estúpido, claro que no estaban bien… ¿de cuándo es _normal_ ver en tonos plomos?

Moví el brazo izquierdo para tocar el fluido que seguía empapando mi cabello puntiagudo. Estaba caliente aún, miré la oscura sustancia que manchó mis dedos, era espeso; era irreconocible para mi tapada nariz, así que no perdí mi tiempo y lo llevé a la punta de mi lengua. _'Sabe a Hierro' _pensé para mí mismo.

En ese mismo instante, descubrí de qué se trataba… '_sangre'_. Seguí tocando mi cabeza, para buscar la herida; en eso, otro poderoso dolor lastimó todo mi cuerpo recorriéndolo como un intenso agujazo… encontré la lesión. Al costado izquierdo de mi sien, había una gran herida, lo bastante como para saber cuándo fue. Sin embargo, la verdad de las cosas era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegué a este estado.

- ¡Mierda! cómo duele –exclamé, la dolorosa sensación estuvo pasivamente latente en mí hasta que toqué la herida, volviéndose activo- ¿hay alguien por ahí?

- Claro sí… estoy yo, quien siempre estará a tu lado –la voz fue sombría, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a oír, viniendo de él.

Volteé a mirarle, pero no le hallaba con la vista, sólo era capaz de ver las cuatro paredes de la habitación... corrijo, la celda. Entonces me senté y al hacerlo, me vi frente a frente con el hombre. El color de su cabello era irreconocible por la oscuridad y mis fallas oculares, en lo que referían mis bastones y conos.

- Marco…

- ¿Qué crees que hacías con Jeanne? –caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí.

- Lo que viste, tarado –respondí de forma abrupta y ruda, atacando directamente al rubio (supongo que es su color de pelo aún).

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que te estás poniendo contestador? –se acercó sonriendo de forma maléfica.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo y, recién en ese momento, me di cuenta que tenía marcada una esposa en mi muñeca izquierda, aunque no lo sentía; limitaba mis movimientos, pero hasta entonces, no había sido impedimento alguno, tal vez porque no me había movido mucho. Tocó mi brazo, para luego halarme hasta quedar al límite de las cadenas. Una vez ahí, puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a bajarlos hasta tocar mi rostro.

- En esta posición, podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera, ¿verdad?

Empalidecí, era cierto lo que decía, en mi estado: Amarrado y sin fuerzas para moverme, poco era lo que podía hacer. Había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que me encontraba en un estado parecido a una anemia; luego no podía mover la mano izquierda, la tenía adormecida, tal vez por eso no me dolía. No había sido la ocasión para ser rudo, ni hablar así. Aun estando así, intenté luchar para detenerle y alejarlo, mas el nerviosismo que invadía mi cuerpo me lo impedía. Acercó sus manos a mi camisa, buscando los botones y los tiró uno a uno. Desesperé, sacudiéndome, aunque fue bastante inútil gastar mi –escasa- energía, por lo que me relajé, intentando pensar en otra cosa: estar en otro lugar. Le miré a los ojos con asco y recelo, no quería imaginar qué seguía, me asustaba. El rubio atacó mis labios, me sorprendí y sentí como sus labios devoraban los míos, pensé en usar la fuerza de mi mandíbula y morderle, pero no lo hice, quién sabe por qué. Usando su fuerza, me derribó al sentir que había vuelto a sacudirme, presionó mis hombros contra el suelo gélido. Volteó mi cuerpo, pegando mi mejilla contra la baldosa, comenzó a molerme los pómulos.

Buscó mis caderas y clavando sus uñas sobre la carne, rasguñó hasta la cintura, marcando con ardorosa fuerza y luego se sentó sobre mis glúteos. Bajó su mano hasta tocarme el estómago, levantando mi blusa hasta la altura de los omoplatos. Comenzó a pellizcarme los pezones, gemí con fuerzas, nunca nadie me había hacho algo así. _'¡Maldición!'._

- Hoy serás mío, Lyserg –susurró en mi oído, mientras yo forcejeaba en vano, ya debilitado.

- ¡Líder! Lo buscan –un guardia entró interrumpiendo la escena, me alivié un poco, respirando lentamente.

- Maldición... ya voy –volteó a hablarme súbitamente- por hoy te haz salvado, retírate de los Soldados X, no vuelvas, no hables, de poner un solo pie sobre la base, considérate hombre muerto.

Con eso, se marchó de la misma forma que había llegado, relajé el cuerpo aún temblando violentamente. ¿Todo había acabado? Mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente paralizado como para responder a su ataque tan repentino. El corazón latía fuerte, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, todavía estaba asustado, por lo que debía irme antes de averiguar si lo que dijo era cierto.

Me levanté rápidamente y golpeé la puerta, la ventanilla se abrió y se asomó el guardia, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó al principio, luego suavizó su voz- Ah, eres tú Lyserg... el líder Marco ya autorizó su salida, váyase de inmediato antes que se le ocurran nuevas tonteras, ¿cómo pudieron encerrar al joven Lyserg? Pobrecito usted...

- Gracias y adiós –respondí con rapidez, ya había hablado mucho el señor y no tenía intenciones de oír más, aunque él tenía todas las ganas de seguir por lo visto.

Me trató bien, escoltándome hasta la puerta de salida, de seguro Marco guardó en secreto el motivo de mi encierro. Dejó que me fuera con honor hacia mi casa, no sé por qué, seguramente para yo tener que estar en deuda con él, no se me ocurría ningún otro motivo. Entré deprisa a la habitación que por tantos años estuve utilizando, que me acompañó por tantas aventuras, intenté alistar mis cosas para retirarme rumbo a mi morada londinense.

Había sido suficiente, todo hubiese quedado a la luz si no hubiese interferido; no puedo seguir arriesgando la seguridad de Jeanne para continuar con mi capricho... no, no era ningún capricho, era amor. Pero aun así, fuese lo que fuera, no había motivo para ponerla en peligro. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que ella me amara? Hum... dejé esa posibilidad fuera, ya que como Doncella; en su vida, el único amor conocido por ella era el amor mítico y jamás el erótico. Es decir, sólo había aprendido a amar al prójimo y a Dios, sus obligaciones no incluían amar a otra persona de forma singular. Mas, ¿por qué estaba yo enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas otras mujeres en el mundo, ¿tengo alguna atracción por lo prohibido? Finalmente, quedé en nada, y dejé de atormentarme con tantas preguntas que no me llevarían a algo productivo.

Busqué alguna camisa blanca que estuviese limpia, ya que –milagrosamente- recuperé la vista en colores y comprobé que estaba cubierto en sangre, que me rodeaba como una aureola; o mejor aun, como agua que iba de cabeza hasta los pies, de hombro hasta los dedos, etc. Me quité la camisa estando en mi ex-habitación, la verdad era que tenía como tesis, que me habían drogado para poder torturarme (o lo que sea que me hicieron) y como efecto secundario, había tenido una pérdida temporal de la distinción de colores.

Me toqué el brazo izquierdo, sintiéndolo muy adolorido, aunque en ese momento, no le di mayor importancia. Miré por última vez el armario, tenía la extraña corazonada de que no sería la última vez, que la vería de nuevo un día. Este exilio me dolía, ser parte de los Soldados X se había vuelto un estilo de vida, no sólo una filosofía idealista. No quería irme, suspiré, más que nada, porque iba a extrañar las inocentes sonrisas de Jeanne.. pero como ya dije antes, esto lo hacía por ella.

Cuando estuviera entre sus 16 y 18 primaveras, sería libre, podría hacer lo que quisiese con su vida y su cuerpo, y buscarían una nueva Doncella. Ya no sería prisionera de su destino, y ahí estaría yo, para acompañarla adonde ella quisiera. Sólo eran dos años los que tenía que aguardar.

Salí a las dos horas después, pues me había acostado a pensar y había terminado roncando, supuse que era la cama. Esa cama me había reconfortado en varias ocasiones, después de todo, era mi preciado objeto para descansar y... otras cosas que no voy a mencionar ahora, pero que ustedes recuerdan bien.

- _Shit! _–Exclamé para mí mismo en mi idioma natal, de ser hallado, me iban a fusilar o peor.

Con un bolsón en mano, me escurrí por los pasillos lentamente para no ser visto, uno a uno, caminé esquivando a todos los posibles encuentros. Eso fue hasta llegar al portón de salida, miré hacia el frente y me encuentro con la maravillosa mujer de plateados cabellos cayendo sobre sus redondos hombros. Sus carmesíes ojos se enfocaron en mí repentinamente, esto era lo que yo mismo había elegido para protegerle, quebrantarme sólo entorpecería las cosas... no era momento de flaquear.

- Adiós Doncella –pasé a su lado rápidamente, no quise voltear para evitar quebrantarme, sabía que me iba a destrozar si la miraba-. Gracias por este tiempo.

- ¡Lyserg! –alerta como estaba, notó que la estaba evitando de forma intencional para no tener que dar respuesta alguna de mi comportamiento.

- Nos veremos, más adelante tal vez.

Con esas últimas palabras dichas, terminó nuestra pequeña conversación, que casi parecía monólogo... en nada. Pude oírla llamarme en repetidas ocasiones, pero no iba a voltear, no dejaría que mi egoísta ser siguiera dañando a la gente que amo... sí, la amo, me consta que la amo; y, sin embargo, soy sólo un niño cobarde incapaz de protegerte... aun cuando te ame. Huir fue la única salida que hallé. Debería pedirle perdón a quien amo... debería pedirte perdón a ti _Jeanne._

Había pisado las dunas, ya me hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie me viera desde la Iglesia. Para huir lo más raudo que pude, me vi en la obligación de correr como nunca antes lo había hecho, una gota de salado sudor cayó por mi frente y agazapado como me hallaba, tocó el suelo arenoso al derramarse por mi mentón. No... no era sudor, era otra cosa... caían más y más. Tampoco bajaban por mi frente, era más abajo, saboreé las gotas: lágrimas, eso era.

¿Mi patético ser lloriqueaba? Hfm... me tapé la cara con el brazo, apretaba la mandíbula.

'_¡Voltea, Lyserg!' _Abrí los ojos y miré hacia atrás, ¿había sido mi imaginación? Era eso, o estaba recuperando la memoria acerca de los sucesos de anoche. Mordí con fuerzas y al final, todo se volvió borroso, hasta que se ennegreció.

**XXX**

El joven cayó de rodillas al piso, luego su torso se fue hacia adelante, quedando en una posición de perro sufriente. Comenzó a convulsionarse, y a botar bilis por la boca y la nariz; se hicieron más rápidas y violentas, así como también, más aleatorias. De momento a otro, se sacudía su cuerpo con más suavidad o brutalidad animal. En ese instante, clavó sus dientes en sus labios, hasta que la sangre brotó por su boca, bajando hasta el mentón.

- Anda, ¡camina, imbécil! –un hombre de aspecto de maleante guió al joven de ojos esmeralda hasta un calabozo.

Lyserg no conocía al hombre, nunca antes lo había visto, de seguro trabajaba en la zona de las mazmorras. Una habitación oscura con extraños artilugios fue testigo de la brutalidad que vivió minutos después. El hombre con cuerpo de mastodonte le dio un certero empujón a Lyserg, que por más fuerza que había obtenido estando con los Soldados X, no podía hacer nada para defenderse; esto, porque una sustancia de propiedades volátiles lo había dejado en un estado de vértigo, podía ver y sentir, pero el cuerpo lo tenía atontado.

De la nada, aparecieron dos guardias más, que lo sujetaron de cada brazo, llevándolo a una maquina de tortura. Las muñecas se las acomodaron en la maquina, que poseía esposas para las muñecas y los bíceps; con objeto de hacer que mientras más se moviera la víctima, más daño se haría. Tontamente, estiró una de sus piernas, intentando patear a uno de los tres hombres. La puerta se abrió y la silueta de alguien conocido para Lyserg se apareció.

- No tengan piedad con él, Hans, Goro, Frank; trátenlo como a cualquiera que llega acá abajo –la luz se reflejó en sus lentes, Lyserg lo vio con claridad, él fue el peligro todo el tiempo.

- Esa 'patada' me la pagarás, mocoso de mierda –el mastodonte sonreía, no había alcanzado a darle la patada, pero tenía motivo para darle un golpe fuerte a cambio.

Caminó hasta quedar parado tras el chico, mirándole el verde cabello, levantó el brazo y luego, a una velocidad imperceptible, viajó desde el aire hasta acertar en la nuca del joven. Lyserg gimió, comenzaba a marearse más aun, pero siguió moviéndose con lo terco que era el niño. Eso le valió una inyección extra de la sustancia, a los segundos que le quitaron la aguja, se le cerraron un poco los ojos, comenzó a tiritar y a sudar helado. No podía mantenerse de pie, lo único que lo mantenía a la altura que estaba, eran las cadenas con las esposas que lo tomaban por las muñecas y los bíceps. Los músculos empezaban a marcársele y a hincharse, las venas a sobresalir; con lo que el dolor que le provocaban las esposas, incrementó.

- ¡Ey! Hans, déjame un poco de diversión –el hombre, al que llamaban Frank, puso su brazo entre Lyserg y Hans, haciendo que el mastodonte se moviera-. Vamos a probar tu resistencia, chico. Si aguantas nuestra rutina sin rogar por tu vida, te dejamos de torturar.

Levantó el puño izquierdo -era zurdo- apretó con fuerza. Al hacerlo, se le inflaron los músculos del brazo y su hombro pareció sobresalir más. Su codo le tocó la costilla y luego, impulsó su golpe, haciendo que el puño impactara contra la boca del estómago del joven. Se le alteró la respiración y comenzó a escupir sangre, le dolía, pero no pensaba hacer nada más de lo que había hecho ya.

-_ ¡Mother fucker!_ –murmuró Lyserg en inglés, sonriendo mientras la sangre bajaba desde su boca hasta sus labios y de su cuello hasta que la camisa absorbía el chorro.

- Yo también quiero –alegó Goro, tenía un aspecto de tener un problema psiquiátrico, o tener algo en su ser que lo hacía así de estúpido.

De su cinto, sacó una fusta con púas de gancho, dio un golpecito en la espalda de Lyserg, comprobando su efecto: las púas se enganchaban en la carne y al tirar la fusta, arrancaba pedazos de piel, o por lo menos, cortaba profundamente. Luego retiró la fusta, arrancando parte de la carne que cubría los huesos de su espalda.

Pegó un grito que fue percibido por los guardias únicamente, las paredes estaban aisladas para que nadie de afuera oyese ni pico. Al piso cayó un trozo de piel con la sangre chorreando, todo el peso del cuerpo se iba abajo, así que finalmente, la combinación del dolor que le agarrotaba el cuerpo (las muñecas y la espalda, ambas), terminó por traicionarle.

Nuevamente, dio un fustazo, y luego de la tercera repetición, Lyserg no sentía la espalda. Sólo veía sustancias oscuras fluir de su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta los guardias que no hacían efecto las torturas, Hans le lanzó un golpe a la mejilla, con lo que parecieron emblanquecerles las esmeraldas. El joven de cabello verde estaba entre el límite de la conciencia y la inconsciencia, casi como los agonizantes momentos previos a su defunción. El glóbulo ocular comenzaba a temblar y sus fauces empezaban a perder firmeza en la mordida; pero prefería mantener la boca cerrada y sin peligro de arrancarse la lengua de un filetazo a estar con la boca abierta, donde podían entrarle moscas, objetos de tortura, etc. En estos momentos, lo único que él deseaba era poder estar junto a Jeanne en un lugar muy lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar y sus prejuicios; lejano a toda la mundanidad y los estereotipos prefijados. Pero por ahora, sólo podía intentar rebelarse contra ellos utilizando la fuerza de su voluntad... aguantar el dolor que le destruía las entrañas y trozaba su tuétano. Era cierto, estaba perdiendo la inmunidad a las frases llenas de epítetos, y al estremecedor dolor que desde adentro lo abatía con sus contundentes ataques.

- Este hijo de perra, yo sabía que iba a terminar mal -Frank cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, y miró fijamente a Lyserg.

- _Go and fuck yourself, fucker_.

- Tú también, maldito niño mimado –Goro se molestó y se acercó lentamente por la retaguardia, le tocó la espalda, acariciando las heridas. Bajó lentamente su palma hasta el borde del pantalón del joven de pelo verde, sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

- No le sigan pegando, si lo matan, Marco los va a reprender -una voz conocida para Lyserg alumbró el día que parecía que iba a terminar como un martirio- déjenlo, es una orden.

Los tres hombres de niveles inferiores al que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, evacuaron rápidamente, ya que conocían las manías del capitán; y no necesitaban provocarlo para comprobar que el "Capitán de la embarcación" era un ogro, aun siendo tan joven como lo era. En ese instante, se quedó el joven peli verde solo junto a él, entre su temporal ceguera producida por la sangre que nublaba su vista, logró captar la mirada carmesí del capitán: Era tan brillante y roja como la misma sangre que había perdido en ese tiempo. Eso, además de los negros mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cabeza.

Lyserg susurró el nombre de su amigo, viéndolo irse hacia una esquina y volviendo: ahora sabía a lo que se dedicaba Phinx, ¿a torturar, tal vez? No, no tenía ningún deseo de averiguarlo, aunque todo esto le daba una muy posible idea.

Sus miradas se cruzaron; y en eso, Lyserg cayó rendido sobre el piso, luego de horas aguantando… cuando lo único que quería era dejarse vencer.

**XXX**

El peli verde se levantó rápidamente, había perdido el sentido del tiempo y de lugar cuando comenzaron las alucinaciones, ¿habían sido ciertas? O simples juegos de su cerebro… no sabía y seguramente no lo iba a averiguar tampoco. Puso ambas manos sobre la arena y dejó que su pero quedar sobre sus brazos, intentando reincorporarse -algo debilitado.

Susurró el nombre que iba a quedar implantado en su alma por muchos años más…

- Jeanne –el nombre casi resbaló por sus labios, como una inesperada guitarra acústica sobre los riffs del black metal.

* * *

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**Este es el fin de la primera parte de este fanfic ).**

**Faltan dos partes, pero de aquí a que termine esto, uhh… queda todavía, así que aguanten conmigo y perdón por tener tan abandonada la historia, tuve un writer block o algo así.**

**Para mi catita XD.**

**Freederth Out!**


End file.
